Hunter Meets Slayer
by venetrixis
Summary: Dean & Sam meet a slayer that their dead father once knew. The brother finally finds out what the yellow eyed demon is after & the master plan behind it all. But with new adventures comes new challenges. Dean is given an option to take the Demons side,
1. Lex

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**Lex**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

Dean stared at the flames that know envelop their father. Sam next to him with a torch in his right hand. It has been three days since Dean was release from the hospital and three days since their fathers death. The Doctors had done an autopsy on their father to find the cause of death. Apparently they were amaze about how he had died, when there report had said that he would have been discharged in a day and was in perfect condition.

They had told Sam that he had suffer from a heart attack and that they were sorry for his death. Sam was to lost of words at the time, knew fully well that it was not a heart attack that killed his father. So he just simply nodded slow to the young doctor as she put her hand on his shoulder for condolences. When all things where said and done, Sam had asked the doctor if he could take his fathers corpse and they simply agreed without questions.

Dean had not come with him to get his body, saying that he had to wait in for a favor to fix his car and that Sam would be able to do it without him. Sam didn't question him and just walked out the motel door, leaving Dean on the kitchen table with the laptop.

Dean stared into the flames, watching its every movement, its perfect dance of light. He had to admit that he didn't see this coming. He didn't think that he and Sam would be the one that bury their father. He always thought that ones this hunt was done. The family would be a family again. That they would settle down, that he would be with his father and brother. Go hunting as a family or live a normal life. A life that he didn't have as a child. But now all the plans, the dreams he would love to have is gone. And he was never going to get them. All he could do now was to think, think of the day of his fathers death, his childhood, his first hunt, his training years, and the day he had picked up Sam from college to find their father. Somehow in the end people always think of the beginning. A flash back of their life and the memory they had shared with the people around them. Since his fathers death, neither Dean or Sam had cried for him or said a word to each other about him. They were simply empty walking vesicle, showing no emotion or care of the world around.

After the flames died out and the only thing left were the ashes of their father. Sam took a metal urn and put some of his ashes into it. Sam had decided that they were to go back to Kansas when Deans car was fix. To go back to there old home town, and go to their moms grave to bury there fathers urn next to her. Sam had said that it would be best, that he would have wanted it, and that they would finally be together.

It took another 2 days to get Deans car fix, getting parts from a car junk lot, that a family friend owned. Things were going back to normal, and there favorite life activity had returned. Dean had suggested that there maybe a lead in New York City, along with some good old vampire hunting. Dean had been going through his fathers black book and found a few pages of various types of demons and spirit along with newspaper articles, an address and a name written in bold letters…LEX.

* * *

Sam sat in Deans newly fix car, moving constantly out of boredom. They were on there way to New York City. They have been on the road for 13 hours since there last stop at there home town. And Sam's butt had gone numb again for the 5th time and since Dean refuse to stop at all. Sam was force to move constantly to prevent further numbing of his ass and get some feeling back.

"Will you stop moving!" Dean yelled, staring at Sam out of the corner of his right eye.

"Sorry…didn't think I couldn't move around."

" Will no! If your gunna keep on moving constantly! It looks like your raping my new car seat for fucking out load!"

Sam didn't answer back in fear that he'll snap at him some more. Dean was not in the greatest of mood after all of what happened. So he ignored the comment and choose to change the subject instead.

" So…." Sam said, putting his right hand over his right ass to rub it. " What do you think we'll find in New York?"

"Maybe a vampire family, one of the largest one in America. In Dad's notes he said that they call themselves The Coven."

" The Coven?"

" Yeah… that's what I said The Coven."

" The Coven." Sam restated as if trying to believe what Dean said was true.

" Yeah! Sam The Coven!" Dean was now looking at Sam, slightly annoyed at him.

"And what is this Coven exactly?" Sam asked.

" I tried searching them online but got nothing about them. I also tried to look for past and resent news about any missing person report. But all I got was the usual random missing person report that comes ones or twice a year... I haven't found any mass missing report that would feed a house of vampire."

Sam raised an eye brow at him. " And how exactly do you think were going to beat them? Or do you not remember the last time we tried to go against a house of vampire. Let alone one with there own name."

" I dunno… I was just gunna swing it."

" Swing it! You want to go against an army of vampire?" Sam said sarcastically. "Are you crazy? You think your superman or something and can beat them!… Dean! There is no way we can beat a whole house of vampire."

" Oh. Don't be so negative Sam." Dean said while taking the 440 exit. " And if things turns for the worst, you can wear blue tights under red undee's, a blue cape and an S symbol on your chest to scare them away."

" Its not funny Dean."

"Well…I thought it was, just imagining you in that assemble is funny."

" Har…har" Sam said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes at Dean.

" Well I thought it was funny. People just can't take a joke anymore." Dean said while reading a sign that read car toll $9. " What the fuck! Why the hell is the toll that high just to use a stupid tunnel. I'm not freaking made out of money you know. Fucking New Yorkers! This is a fucking rip off."

" It's a bridge not a tunnel."

" Whatever!" Dean said while paying for the toll.

" Welcome to Staten Island." Sam said reading the first sign he saw after crossing the Bayonne bridge. " Staten Island? Why are we going to Staten Island?"

" The address that was on dad's book said 1200 manor road Staten Island New York, NY." Dean said. Taking another exit leading to the Gothal bridge. " It also said a name."

Sam stared at him waiting for a name. " And what's the name?"

"Umm…" Taking exit 6. " Some guy name Lex."

" Did it mention anything else?"

" Nope… just the name."

" Okay. So we have no idea what going to happen or if this Lex person is alive."

" WELL!" Dean said parking his car on the street. " We won't know until we find out." Shutting the car door behind him and walking up the path of the house, Sam a few steps behind him.

Dean got up to the door steps and rang the door bell. Waiting for only a few seconds before a girl opened the door. Looking at them questionably.

" Yes! May I help you?"

"Umm yea… ahhhh" Dean said stopping to take a breath. The girl still staring at him questionably waiting for his answer. " Um… were looking for a guy name Lex? We were told that he lives in this house."

" And what of it?" The girl said her hands now folded on her chest.

" Our dad… John Winchester is a friend of Lex, and we wanted to ask Lex something." Sam said looking at the girl sincerely.

" And that would be?"

" Something personal." Dean said placing a fake smile at the girl who was now narrowing her eyes at him.

" Well…" She started to say, staring at Dean angrily. "I… WON'T … let you see LEX unless you tell me what this "Personal"" She said quoting and unquoting with her hands. "Questions" is?"

Dean went to scratch his head out of aggravation. " Look little girl! What we want to ask LEX is PERSONAL!" The girl stared at him blankly. " You do know what a Personal Question is? It means that its non of Your Business!" Dean said ending his sentence with a fake smile plastered across his face.

"LOOK FUCKER!!!!! First of all I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL. And second of all watch your ugly face while I close the door." She said while trying to close the door but was stop by Sams hand.

" Sorry!!!" Sam said putting on one of his best smile hoping that it will help their situation. " My bother has a temper attitude, it's a mental issue that he has since we were little." Dean look at Sam questionably. " Mental issue?" Dean repeated.

" Just… don't mind him. I plan to put him in an institute to help him be stable?" Sam said ignoring Deans last comment. Dean on the other hand was more pissed of then before.

The girl stared at Dean, who smiled and nodded at her. And then she looked at Sam, who looked apologetically before opening the door to let them in. She led them to the living room and offered them a seat and asked them for drinks before leaving them to go to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with two Smirnoff and a Godiva drink. Placing it down the glass champagne table and sat down on the couch across from them. " Well."

" Well what?" Sam asked, not really understand what's going on.

" What's the question you wanted to ask?" She said taking a sip of her Belgian chocolate coffee.

"Well we really need to talk to Lex. Does he happen to be home by any chance?" Sam asked nicely, while Dean took a sip of his drink, looked at it and mouthing out 'not bad'.

"I'm Lex." She said staring at the two boys across from her to see the kind of reaction she would get. Sam was taken back a little and started to look around, then at her, gave her a questionably look and then started to look around again. Dean on the other hand was choking on his drink.

" Your… Lex?" Sam asked looking at the girl that was not close to offended.

" Yeah."

"What… your fam wanted a boy or something?…Sorry… its my anger management talking." Dean said smiling at the girl across from him while taking another sip of his drink.

" My name is Lexine." She said fake smiling at Dean, who fake smiled back while nodding.

Sam on the other hand notice the tension between the two and started to talk in hope of avoiding an soon to be angry girl who has the answer to their question.

" I'm sorry… our father wrote ahhh …. on his book Lex so we simply assumed that it was a boy." Sam said. " So umm anyway we came here to ask questions about The Coven."

" And what do you want with The Coven" She asked

" We are going to kill them all." Dean said nodding proudly at himself. " So we need info about them, like where they hide, and all that jazz."

" You two want to go against at over a hundred of vampires."

"…Yeah." Dean said now unsure of the decision he just made. Sam looked at Dean and gave him a 'your crazy' look. " What?" Dean said defensively.

" What do you mean what? Dean!.. its like an army."

" So what? We can take them on." Dean said putting that team spirit sounding voice on.

" Have some spirit Sam."

"No you can't." Lex said. Dean went to turn to her and narrow his eyes. He had only met this girl for less then 30 minutes and she was already getting on his nerve. She in return just smiled at him ignoring the anger directed towards her.

" Plus… anyway The Coven is well taken care of."

What do you mean by that" Sam asked.

" I have it under control."

"You have it under control." Dean said. " Your the one that told us that we can't win against The Coven. You?.. Have… it under…control."

" Is it so hard to believe, that a girl can go against a house of vampire and live."

"…Yeah!"

" Dean!" Sam yelled. " Have some respect."

" Sorry… its just hard to believe that you can… well… you know." Dean said looking at the girl across from him.

" I'm sure." Lex said.

"Ye" Dean began to say but was cut off by Sam." You're a Slayer right?." Sam said.

" …Yes I am. How did you know?" She said turning her attention to Sam.

Dean had shut up after hearing him say she was the slayer. " I saw you had a tattoo on your shoulder of an cross connected to an upside down devil fork."

When Dean was little he could recall the times his father told him about the stories about the Slayer. He could recall that the slayers were the ones that killed the demons in the present world today. That one Slayer would be born every century, to go against them. The protector he would say, of man kind. 'Helper and defender' those where the words that ran through his head. Sam of course had heard the stories too.

" Ah… so we wanted to ask question about a demon." Sam began to say, retelling all the knowledge he has over the demon that they were looking for.

" So it has begun." Lex said while getting up to go to the room across from the living room. There she had taken two extremely large book and place them on the table.

" What do you mean it has begun?" Dean asked. While Sam went closer to the book she had just opened showing a pictures of demons.

" The Rising"

* * *

Author notes: Well I hope you like it. I know I left you hanging but it seemed like a good ending. **Plz review**. I would like to now ur opinion about my type of writing or anything else you have to say…**review** J

As for the name Lex, **Lexine** it means **helper and defender of mankind**. I found it suitable, plus I wanted a name that could be use for boys and girl. And this one was just perfect for it. Lexine is Hebrew and its use for girl names. I found it at some baby naming site.

**REVIEW **

**people w/out an account can review tooo**


	2. Prophecy

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

**The Prophecy **

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

"The Rising" Dean mouthed it out slowly, trying to recall any memory he had on the subject. But to his annoyance he got non. He had never heard of ' The Rising". 

" What is this Rising thing?" Dean asked, now a little more interested in the subject and the girl.

" The Rising is a prophecy…" Lex said looking at the book in front of her. Reading the pages while she explained what the prophecy was all about. Sam next to her reading along with her while she talked. " It says here that…

_On the time when the world is closes to its end._

_Mans chosen's will align with the demons._

_Together they will open the seven gates of hell._

_The demons of the underworld will surface._

_And walk with man again, as it was in the beginning._

_The master of all demons will surface last _

_And create havoc to the world._

_And men will faint from terror, apprehensive of what is coming to the world._

_As the world blanket itself in eternal darkness, and the moon turns blood red ._

_Hell will be on earth._

"So… how does our guy fit in with the worlds going to end?" Dean asked.

" Well…your guy is just a pawn to the whole thing. He pretty much just do a little part of a whole big thing."

"Pawn.?" Dean began to say. " You mean that demon isn't even half as strong as the one that its gunna summon." he said almost going crazy at what's going on.

" So if he is just a pawn. Then what/ or who is the one in charge of this all." Sam asked.

" The book said 'The Source' but who or what The Source is another story. My theory is that he is one of the elite demons in the underworld." Lex said, looking at both Dean and Sam who were processing it all through there heads. " My guess is that the guy that you after only does it because he wants his children's on earth."

" But he already had his children on earth?" Sam asked. " Why would he want to do it then if there already here."

" Because he has more."

" More… there's more of that crap down there!" Dean began to yell, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. More, more of those things. Sam was speechless of what he had just heard. He knew it was going to be hard, but now it's a whole new playing field. A lot of things were now in steak.

" Yeah. Pretty much." She said calmly. How exactly she could say it calmly Dean didn't now. All he knew was that they had to stop it in any way possible. Even if it means that he had to give in his life for it.

" So the worlds gunna end huh? And we have to try and stop it." Dean said

" That about sums it up." Sam said not really knowing what to do or say about the subject for that matter. Sam looked at book again rereading and looking at the picture that showed demons on earth slaying mankind.

" That's always nice to know." Dean said looking at the book in front of him. "… So… how do you stop this whole world going to an end thing" he said with a smile, he was trying to look at the up side. Sam really couldn't blame him for smiling, it was the only thing he could.

"Stop them from opening the portal… I guess." Lex said not really sure.

" You guess." Dean said questionably.

"Yeah… I mean that was my best bet."

" You can't just guess." Dean said offensively. " The worlds going to end… you can't just guess something and hope it would work."

" Well if you have a better suggestion!!! I'm open for it!!!" Lex yelled hands folded in front of her again. She couldn't believe how arrogant this pussy ass prick was. She only met him for an hour and he was already getting on her nerve.

"Well… I dunno" Dean said not really having an idea of how to beat this. They usually have never gotten themselves into this big of a problem. They usually have those minor problem like vengeful spirit and minor demons. But this was way over his head. The only thing that came up to his head was ' if only his father was here, he would have know what to do.' Dean snap himself off his little day dream, he couldn't think this way, not now. He needed to be strong for Sam and him. He had to do whatever he needed to do to save what remained of this family. " Maybe a pentagon, an incantation, cursed amulet, something?"

Lex took a deep signed before talking to the guy in front of him. " Look… like I said I don't really know. I only have two of the old text. I have the Hart and the Omen. I still need the First volume." She said giving a little shrug afterwards.

" And what's the first volume and where can we find it?" Sam now asked. After reading the book in front of him and rereading it again. He had found non that would help there little dilemma. Not that the dilemma was little at all, as far as he could tell it was far from little.

" The first volume is called The Wolf."

"Where exactly do you get these names?" Dean now asked.

"Well…." Lex said scratching her head a little, trying to find a way that she may not sound so stupid. " They're not really called that… Its just that the name is so hard to pronounce that I gave up after a while and started to call them by the symbol they had in the front of the book which was right above the …name." Lex mumbled the last word, in hope that they didn't hear her. It was true it really wasn't called that. But who can really pronounce old English, let alone understand it. I mean the first words of Beowulf in old English was Hwaet we Gardena in Gearagum peodcyninga prym gadroon hu oa aepelingas ellen fremedon' And who knows what that means. You really couldn't blame her for what she did, at least Sam didn't. Dean on the other hand questioned her about the whole thing. And later laughed at her about it but was smacked by Sam for doing so. Lex on the other hand try to get him back by pushing the heavy book up his face and try to make him read the title. Which sure enough he couldn't read it, let alone pronounce it.

Sam trying to avert the subject " So do you have any leads to this book?"

" That's the thing… I haven't found a lead to it…yet." Lex said looking down at the book now. She had reread that book as many times as she could think of. Looked at the pictures carefully but some how she couldn't find any lead to how to defeat the thing. That and only half of the 2 books put together seem to make any since. She now looked at the two Winchester brother in front of her. " The only thing I know is that someone has it down south, but that really doesn't minimize my search area. I had asked John about it, and he had said that he would try to help me in anyway possible." She said and went to look at the two brothers hoping that they would have some kind of answer.

Sam and Dean put there heads down after the name of there father was said. It was hard for them to hear his name let along talk about him. All they wanted to do was to forget about it. They were in enough pressure as it is, and they really didn't want anymore.

"Did he happen to say anything about it. Last time I talked to him he said that he may have some lead. But that was a while ago, and he hadn't called me since." She said still trying to find an answer from either of them. Sam and Dean still looking at there feet as if it was the most interesting in the world. And sure enough to them it was, as long as it delayed the answer they would soon have to give.

" Is he okay or something?" Lex ask now a little bit worried since the boys haven't answered her yet.

It took about another minute before Sam answered her. " He… died just recently."

"Oh…" She said now also looking down at her feet and then up at the boys. " I now you may here this a lot but… I'm sorry for you lost. For what's its worth he was a great man."

" Thanks." Sam said accepting her condolences. It may have not mean much to him but he accepted it. He really didn't want any sort of pity from anybody. Because it would just make him feel worst then before. Dean on the other hand was now looking at his hand.

"Yes he was." Dean said unexpectedly. " He was" he repeated softly, as if to remind himself.

"Look" Lex began to say after a moment of silence. " You can sleep here for the night, we'll talk about the thing tomorrow. But for now I think you should have something to eat and some rest. Because both of you look like crap."

Dean raised his eyes to this. Did this girl just diss him? He thought. As far as he could tell he was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't say that same thing about his brother next to him. But God damn it he was sexy! "Excuse me?" Dean began to defend himself. "But if you can tell… I'm far from looking like crap. Girls would die to be with me." Dean said felling better after saying what he had to say. Sam on the other hand was shacking his head at his brother, while mouthing out ' I'm sorry' to Lex across from him.

Lex on the other gave Dean a questionable look. But didn't say anything, out of hurting the guys pride some more. But made a mental note that she would one day. Lex walked away and lead them to the kitchen where the food was already done and placed on the kitchen table.

Sam saw a guy walking away dress in a black suit. And made a mental note that this girl was rich. As far as he could tell no one was living here but her and her little helpers. He wasn't really surprise, the house was a castle literally.

Dean and Sam sat down to eat dinner and afterwards were taken to there bedroom and give cloths to wear to sleep in. Dean was psychic about his room, it was huge with large windows and a nice soft king size bed. A 52" flat screen T.V and a surround sound system, along with the latest games. An play station 3, the old Nintendo, the Xbox 360, game cube, and all the games that comes along with it. It was like heaven to him. He completely forgot that he was sleepy and began to play the first game he say, which was a Xbox 360 game called geometry wars. As hard as it may seem it was a game that was not about math. It was a shooting game, that was unbelievingly hard and addicting. You used a little ship that had type of guns, but changes over time. It was also colorful and after a while you tend to lose you ship because of the things after you filling the screen. The point of the game was to shoot everything around you. But things like a rhombus, squares, triangle, circle and snake like things starts following you. And they came in by dozens at a time, plus there were black holes that explode and send out fast little balls after you. The game was crazy, but that all made it more fun. Dean was in game heaven and he loved it.

Sam on the other hand really didn't care about the room. All he wanted to do was to find some info about the book. Remembering Lex saying that his dad a lead, Sam began to look through the black book and began searching for the leads Lex was talking about.

* * *

Author notes: Well I hope you like it. It only the second chap and its not up to the action yet but soon it will. This I pretty much the introduction. Please review I would like to now what you think of it so far. **Review…**


	3. The Coven

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

**The Coven**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

_Sam stood in the middle of the forest, trees sixty feet long covered the forest top preventing any moon light to reach the forest floor. A howl can be heard from a distance, as the forest mist grew thinker around him. Making it harder for Sam to see what was in front of him, but he kept on walking. He didn't know why but something out there was calling for him. And he wanted to know who or what it was. Sam didn't know if this was one of his foresight to the future. But if it was, it would have been a great deal of help in their search. _

_It seemed to Sam that every time he took a step the mist got thicker and thicker. After a while he could only touch his way across the misty forest. After walking for what seemed like hours to Sam he finally felt something. It was metal bars. He felt his way around it to see if there was any way to get across to the other side. But to his vain there was non to be found. After looking for a few more minutes, Sam had found the gate entrance. He felt his was again to find the handle to the metal gates, only to find a large chains and a lock placed on them. 'Who ever lived in this place didn't want anyone to get in' Sam thought._

_Sam began to pull on the gate door, to see if it would budge. Without Sam noticing the mist started to disappear, and in the distance a house could be seen. Sam had stop pulling on the gates ones he found out that he was able to see what was in front of him again. He looked across the gates and saw a large mansion in the distance. It looked like it had been abandon for years. The window were cracked and bordered up, with some exceptions because the borders had fallen. The front doors to the house was two large black marble doors, with what seemed to Sam was decorated with carvings of people. Sam really couldn't see what the carvings were from where he was. But he was sure that they were people. He looked around some more and saw old abandon cars, in what seemed like a parking lot. A few dead trees and weeds everywhere he looked. Sam began to look at the windows to see if there was anything inside. After a few more minute of searching something catch his eyes. On the second floor of the mansion, right above the front doors. Sam thought he saw a person looking at him, but once he looked again it was gone. Sam questioned himself for a few minutes before beginning his search again. Discarding the idea of someone watching him. But kept his guard up a little just in case._

' _If only I had a better look' Sam thought. He looked at the lock again, it was old and rusty. Maybe if he pulled hard enough he would be able to break it open, he thought. After pulling a few times, Sam began to quit and looked up the house again. To Sam's surprise a man was in front of him looking at him in the eye. Sam jumped back, taken back from what just happened. He hadn't sense or heard the man walking towards him, let alone felt his pretence. He looked at the man in front of him._

" _Dad?" Sam asked, not really sure. The guy in front of him was pale, his eyes filled with dark circle. His expression emotionless, and his clothing torn. _

" _Dad… is that you?" Sam wanted verification if it was his dad or not, squinting his eyes to see better. But the mist had started again, clouding his vision. After not getting an answer he tried again._

"_Its me… Sam" He said almost pleadingly. Staring at the man in front of him. "Its Sam…" he repeated unsure if he had heard him. " Dad…"_

"_I've miss you…" Sam said, tears pleading to fall from his eyes. His vision becoming blurry. " I'm sorry………. for everything………. I'm sorry." Sam didn't take his eyes off the man, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to see him again. And Sam didn't want that. There was so much, he wasn't to say, so many thing he wasn't to apologize for._

_The man in front of him didn't say a word but just stared at him. His eyes piercing through Sam's skin. Sam took a few step closer to the gates, to be able to see him better. And sure enough it was John...his father. But to Sam something was different about him, he wasn't what he use to be. He looked like a lost soul, trap in purgatory or limbo. Sam reached out to try to touch his dad. His hand was able to fit through the metal bars. Still the man stood there, watching his every move. Sam was only a few more inches from his father. Sam was sure if he reached out more, he would be able to touch him._

_Merely inches away, Sam began to push himself towards the bar. He could now feel the pain the bar cause on his shoulder and chest, but he didn't pay attention to them. All he cared about was to touch his father ones again. _

"_Dad.." Sam pleaded, now ableing to touch his father. But once Sam's hand touch his pale face. John snapped, and started to shriek , swinging his arm towards Sam. Sam jump back and fell from the sudden outburst. But when falling, never hit the ground, as the world around him started to turn black. _

"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam shot out of bed, his body sweating, hair disleveled. He looked around if anyone was near him. But he found that he was alone in the room. He looked at the electronic clock next to him, which constantly flashed the numbers 12:30 pm in bold red numbers.

Sam looked around the room again, and found that all the curtains were close. Making the room have the impression that it was still daybreak. After relaxing down a bit, he laid back down again and began to recall his dream. A grim expression was plastered on his face. He could recalled the large abandon house, and his father. And most of all what his father did… it was like… it wasn't him. Like someone else had taken in their dad's face and body. He needed to tell Dean about his dream, but thought against it. ' It was probably nothing' Sam thought. After all it was just a dream. Sam moved the blanket off of him, thinking that it was about time he should get out of bed. But as Sam walked through the bathroom door. He began to wonder if not telling Dean was the right thing to do. Telling him would only make him worry more. And beat himself up for what had happen. Sam wasn't blind, he knew that his dad did something to help Dean live. But whatever his father did, he didn't know. Sam also knew all to well that these dreams, that he had been getting, are not the usual normal dreams other people have luxury to have. These dream where true, they were the future, a foresight. They were the event that were to happen of not stopped.

" Yo." Dean said, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yes." She responded, not really sure what he wanted. Lex turned her attention away from an old Saxon-Anglican book. And looked at the man leaning on the door frame.

" Do you.." Dean said waving his arm around trying to find a better word for what he was about to say. " happen to have a better name… by any chance."

" Why you don't like my name?" She turned her attention back to the book, thinking that it would be a better use of her attention and time.

" No… Its just that I would like to call you by a name… that doesn't sound like a mans name." Dean said vacantly, pausing a little at the word man. Dean looked at the girl across from him. She was a pretty girl, about 5'7", fit hourglass shape body, gray eyes, long legs, perfect chest area. She had long light brown hair that turned honey brown when the morning sun from the high windows hit it. Dean had to admit it she was very pretty. ' To bad she has an attitude problem' Dean thought. Not noticing that he has been staring, Dean quickly turned away and cleared his throat. He had not meant it to get her attention again, but the deed was already done.

She closed the book in front of her and turned to the man across from her. She stared at him for a minute, noticing that he was nodding his head softly again. ' Someone has a bad habit' she thought . 'It was like he had a rock song stuck in his head, and was just nodding to the beat. But he did this all the time, so he would have that song on 24/7' She looked at him again, he was looking around the room. His head turning from one corner to another. Making a face ones in a while, showing his agreement to the decoration and styling of the room. He was like a little boy who had no patience, always moving around to past the time by.

" Lexie."

Dean snapped out of his little own tour of the room. " What?" Now a little bit confuse of what had just happened.

" Lexie." She repeated, still staring at the man in front of her. " That's what my friends calls me."

Dean thought for a moment, making sure if the name was good enough for him. " Okay… Lexie it is." He said giving the girl a small smile, who in returned smiled back.

"HEY!!!"

Dean to popped his head out of the room, to see the hallway. Sam was power walking his way to him. Taking long fast stride as he walked. " Morning to you too sleeping beauty." Dean said cracking a smile at his little brother.

" Have you seen Lex anywhere?" Sam said, now only a few feet away from Dean.

"Morning to you too Dean" Dean said, not getting a ' good morning' from his bro.

"Dean!" Sam said, looking serious. " Have you seen her."

" Yeah." Dean said lazily.

Sam had stopped walking, now only a feet away from Dean. " Where?" Sam asked giving Dean a questionable look. " I need to talk to her about the leads."

Dean gave Sam a questionable look back. Sam on the other hand was not paying attention to him and was just waiting for the answer he wanted. Dean scratched his neck, looking like he was thinking of the answer. Pretending like he was trying to remember where he last saw her. When he was done scratching his neck, he raised his right hand and pointed at the room in which he was leaning on.

" In there."

Sam looked at him for a moment, a bit ticked off that it took him that long just to tell him that she was in the room he was leaning on. Sam shook his head at Dean, who had a smile placed on his face showing his pearly whites as best as he could. Sam shook his again at his older brother, wanting to say something to him but thought against it and simply walked around him and into the room where Lex was propose to be.

Lexie had heard everything that had happen. How could she not she was only a few feet away from them. She had stood up from her seat when Dean had taken his time answering Sam where she was. She knew all to well that he was just playing around. She had done the same thing to her little sister Samantha. Lexie had always called her Sam, and seeing that Deans brother was called Sam reminded Lexie of her little sister. Her sister had gone to London to study, and she had not seen her for 3 years now. It was for the best, because if she had stayed in America her life would not be as care free as it should be. That and because Lexie was a slayer, she had made many enemies. She knew that as long as she was with them her sister and family would be in great danger at all times. She had found this out the hard way when she was 15, when her father was kidnapped and killed. The cops had found him a day later dead, with two small marks on his neck. Lexie could just recall that day, how could she ever forget. She had had a fight with her father, she had seen him with another women while she was out in one of her rounds. Her father had left the house after the constant yelling at him. She remembered calling him names, that she now wished she could have taken back. After he didn't come home for 2 days, her mom had tried calling relatives and friends to see if they had any where abouts their father. But non of the people had seen him since the usual friend or family gathering. Lexie at the time didn't care where he was. She thought what any mad daughter would have thought, that he was probably in some run down hotel with that bimbo whore. After mom didn't find any leads, she finally called the cops.

Soon after finding his body the autopsy report said that he had a mass blood lost, how and why they didn't know. The theory was that a gang of vampire worshiper might have done it to him. Lexie of course knew better. On the day of his funeral, Lexie had stayed behind after everyone had left. She had told her mother that she wanted time along with him. That she wanted to say a few words to him, her mother had agreed and went home. Her mother had thought that after the fight, she was probably feeing guilty and wanted to say her peace.

Lexie's mom was right, she did want to say her peace. Lexie stood at her fathers grave for hours. Night finally came, and rain drops began to drop from the sky. But still Lexie stood there, her hands in the black trench coat. When 8 pm finally, her dad's grave began to shake, still Lexie stood her ground. Looking at the grave of her father. After a few minutes, an arm shot from the ground and slowly and steadily the man lifted himself off the ground. Lexie watched as her father sprout of out the ground. Watched him crawl out of his coffin, watched him stand upright and watch him look up to see her.

" Hi… dad." She whispered lowly. She was about a good 5 feet away from him. But even though she whispered those words, she knew he had heard him. The rain drop came down harder, making it hard to see him. The man across from her wiped the last few wet dirt off of himself and stared at her. Moving his head back and fort, as if stretching his neck.

" Hey baby girl." He said in a deep voice. Lexie stared at his father, still not moving from her spot.

" Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Sorry?… Honey you know I would never be able to stay mad at you." He said moving a little closer to her. " Now come here and give daddy and big hug."

Lexie moved towards him slowly, taking her hands out of her pocket to hug her dad. She placed her left arms above his shoulder right, her right arm under his left, placed her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

" I'm sorry daddy." she whispered, as she sliced her fathers neck across with her left hand, her father only a mere one inch from her neck, mouth open in biting position. Lexie put her hands down and took a step away from her father. Her father was now bleeding from his neck, but his eyes where still moving, watching her every step. The rain rained harder. In a matter of seconds her fathers head tilt back and fell of his shoulder. Dropping to the wet cold ground first before his lifeless body.

Lexie turned to walk to a grave near her where she had placed a shovel. She picked up the shovel and walked back up to his fathers grave. Once there, she took the shovel above her head and sunk it down to the ground.

From that day fort, Lexie promised herself that she would get the people who did this to her. True to her promise, she did. But the promise lead to more, and this was how she found out about the coven.

"Lexie!" Deansaid waving his hands near her face. Lexie blinked not realizing that she had blacked out. " You-- Whoo… YOOO! Lexie!!."

"Lexie?" Sam asked

" Yeah man! That's her name." Dean said proudly, scratching his nose while saying it.

Lexie looked at Dean and then back to Sam. Who looked at her in disappointment.

" What?" She said rather confuse at the moment.

" You let him give you a nickname?"

Lexie more confuse then before, gave Sam the ' what are you talking about' look.

" Was is because he didn't like your name."

Lexie was about to say something but was interrupted by Dean. After she was, she just stood back and let action take its course.

" Ohh come on Sam. Just because I don't call you by your real name doesn't mean anything. I was little and couldn't pronounce your …" Dean paused, now touching the tip of his nose. " Ug..ly… name." He finished saying the last part in whisper, giving one of his heart melting smile afterwards.

" Its Samual." Sam said. " Its not ugly or hard to say!"

" Yes it is." Dean said taking a deep breath before saying it.

" And you think your name is pretty?"

" Hell Yeah!" Dean said proudly. " I mean look man, its Dean... And Dean means presiding official… And that means that… I'm better then you… In both the looks and smart department." Dean said with a smile plastered on his face. Sam was shaking his head, thinking why, why was he his brother. " Maybe in your dreams Dean." Sam said before turning his attention to Lexie.

" So anyway." Sam began, ignoring his brother. " I think I found a lead, to where we can find the last volume." He said now sounding more happier as he kept on talking. " I found in my fathers black book a lead. I mean I saw it many times, but never really thought anything about it. Because! The name was near your name… and it also can be found in this city. So at first I thought it was nothing because I thought it was just demons in this city. But what if it wasn't. And it was really a clue to who has the last volume."

Lexie and Dean listened to Sam every word, not daring to do anything to interrupt him in fear that he lost his train of thought.

" Well.. The name I found near your name that were bold and circled was The Coven." Sam paused giving both Lexie and Dean a 'what do you think' look.

" So you think that The Coven has the First volume." Dean said.

" Yeah!" Sam said happily.

" Alright then! Then what are we waiting for lets go and kick some Coven ass." Dean said ready to walk out the door but was stopped by Lexie.

" But it can't be that easy, If the Coven had the first volume. John would have told me, but he didn't. Therefore there must be something missing." Lexie said.

" Yeah! That's the thing, The Coven does have it… but not the one in New York City. It was said on the book that there are branches of The Coven across America."

" So all we have to do it visit them all…" Dean said. " Alright more fun for me."

Lexie turn to Dean wanting to say something to put him down, but resisted it instead. Sam on the other hand just ignored him.

" But the other thing is that he didn't list any of the Coven in the U.S. So we have to find out where they are." Sam said looking at Lexie for any answers.

" The Coven keep records of all other branches. The one in New York is not the top branch. Its only one of the top branches. We can infiltrate there buildings and get the info we need without being spotted. The thing about the Coven is that they are not like the other houses of vampire. They don't kill people for source of blood. They let blood donors do that for the, it's the easies way to get blood without being a suspect for murder." Lexie said.

" And where can we find them." Dean asked.

" Easy" She said turning to both Sam and Dean who hung in her every word. " The Coven own the largest law firm in New York…"

"Lawyers man." Dean said turning to Sam and shaking his head. " Blood sucking creatures." Sam smiled at his comment, before turning to Lexie again.

" The Firm is call Hartford. Its located in downtown Manhattan. Next to the triumph building, its only a walking distance from the ferry boat."

" So all we need to do is to become a lawyer." Sam said turning to Dean, a smile plastered in both there faces.

" Piece of cake." Dean said, knowing what they have to do.

Lexie looked at both of them and figured out what they were thinking, because she was thinking of the same thing.

" We'll have to get a diagram of the building. That can be easily taken care of." Lexie said. " Do you guys have a plan."

Both Sam and Dean looked at her, both saying in unison " Always."

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay this chapter is longer because I felt bad about the last chap that and **Kim** asked me about the coven and it took me a while to think of a way to bring the Coven back to the story. Luckily it all worked out b/c while I was writing I found a black hole, in which I can use to bring back the Coven. You'll have to read about there plans and what they do in the next chapter which is **The road. **I would have post thing chap up yesterday but I have 4 house of sleep and heroes was on. And I just didn't have time. So its like 1 am and I need to get some shut eye b/c I still need to do my homework in the morning. If I ever wake up at 6, prolly not. And I'm like way to tried to recheck my grammer sooo extremely sorry. Hope its not too bad. Yea so any way if I like stop for a while its prolly b/c I didn't have time but imma try to make some time. And **Fact of the day Dean really does mean presiding official** or valley. But the first mean was so much better.

Review plzz tell me what you think.. b/c then i have no reason to keep on going...lol.. prolly not kim would hurt me.


	4. The Road

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Four**

**The Road**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

It had been an hour since Lexie had gone out to get the full diagram of the Hartford Law firm, leaving both Dean and Sam alone in her huge house. Dean and Sam had made an unspoken agreement that they would stay in one place.

After walking for half an hour around the house looking for a place to stay. They had found 2 large pool, 15 master bedrooms, 10 master bathrooms, 5 walk in closet ( accidentally walking into it thinking it was another room ), 2 game rooms, a mini theatre, 3 exercise rooms, 2 mini bars, the wine cellar, and many other room that they really didn't know about. The last and final room they went to was the library, it was a 2 floor library, taking up 1/3 of the west wing of the house. A circular type room, with tall windows and bookselves covering all the walls. Two spiral stair cases leading to the second floor, with white marble pillars supporting the second floor.

A large old French chandelier can be seen in the middle of the ceiling, and large gold statue of melancholy angels looking towards it. In the middle of the first floor was a large circular mahogany table. The table had 6 soft rotating chairs surrounding it, all in different colors. One crimson red, the others were dark yellow, red, beige, dark brown and yellow and red. Next to the red chair was 5 large books stack up neatly, a few pieces of paper scattered about and 2 fine balled pen.

After looking around the room, Dean had looked at his brother giving him a face before looking at the round table in the middle of the room.

" Look Sam!" Dean pointing at the table. " The Round Table." Dean said a grin on his face. Sam had shaken his head, over his brothers comment. But played along with his little charade.

" Yeah! Hey… You can be Merlin and I'll be King Arthur." Sam said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

" Yeah! Okay, like that's ever gunna happen. I'm way to pretty to be Merlin" Dean said before walking to the nicely polish table and setting down on the crimson chair, placing his foot on the table.

Sam had walked around the library, looking at the books on the shelves. Reading the title of the books out loud, more to himself then Dean.

" Exorcism of the 1600 century, Witch trails, Demons meaning and true names, White ladies, Dark spells, Mysteries under the deep, Lamia, Myth and legends, Pets of the underworld, Histories of demons, Diabolus."

Sam looked around for a few more minutes before finding a book that interested him.

" First Slayer." He read, before taking the book out of the shelves and walking to where Dean was. He sat in the dark yellowish chair, two seats away from Dean who was now staring at the large chandelier above him, mouthing out 'wow...This girl is rich'.

Sam placed the large book on the table in front of him, opening it to the index to see what topic were discussed. Sam started looking through it alphabetically, going to A first and ending at Z. It didn't take long before Sam had found a topic that catch his eyes.

' First Slayer, pages 10- 49.' he read to himself.

Sam a little curious about the meaning of the First slayer, turned to the pages the book indicated. And in bold letterings showed the words **First Slayer **and on the bottom of it said 'the beginning.'

_In the time when the earth was young._

_When trees and animals were scarce._

_The world was a dessert waste land,_

_Covered in darkness. And in the depth of night. _

_They would come, the demons that walked amongst them._

_Hidden by the shadows, cloak by night sky, they cast themselves_

_Causing chaos and destruction in what ever path they steered_

_These Demons were the first. _

_The first to ever walk the earth._

_Older then man and time itself._

_They were known as the strongest, most feared, formidable, resilient evil's of the world._

_And for this they ruled it, in seven distinctive kingdoms. _

_All equally if not more sinewy then the next._

_Unknown to the demons masters_

_A small tribe of twelve powerful elders in the Lamia's kingdom,_

_sought to defy them_

_And so they unanimity stood together_

_and used what magic they had to create the first slayer._

_A dieing women's child was chosen._

_This child was given the blood of demons in her vain._

_She was the most powerful of all the slayers to come. _

_New slayers will be born after the first._

_And they alone will protect the world and all its evil._

_But when the time comes, when the earth it almost at its end_

_A slayer will be born,__ strong as the first._

_This slayer will be destined to fight the evils of the world at it utmost time._

_As the last stand of the world and its destruction._

_She will be the helper and protector and the last hope of human kind._

_But there is a curse upon each and every slayer._

_They will be given a life full of death and sorrow._

Sam paused for a moment, letting everything he has just read process in his brain.

'Once in every ten millenia… a slayer will be born. As Strong as the first. Destined to fight for the world at its utmost time… Curse is to live a life with death and sorrow.'

Sam thought for a moment. ' Is what's happening now, the rising? The time when the earth is…'

"HEY!" Dean yelled, causing Sam to jump up slightly. Sam turned to his brother who was smiling a few seats away.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked innocently.

"Reading." Sam said looking at the obvious.

"What you reading about?" Dean asked, not really caring but asking out of boredom.

"Its about the first slayer." Sam said his hands now folded in front of him.

Dean shrugged before saying " Cool." And then turning his attention towards the doors which were opening. Lexie behind it carrying a cylinders tube in her right hand.

" Hey. I'v been looking for you."

"Really!" Dean said a smirk on his face. " Admit it you can't keep away from me."

Sam shook his head from his statement, while Lexie looked at his questionable, before deciding to play along with his games.

" Oh yes Dean." Lexie said seductively, slowly walking to Dean. Swaying her hips from side to side as she walked. Dean observed her and her little antics, smiling at her for all the effort she was putting for one little comment. Dean eyed her, looking up and down as she began her little game. She was wearing a black body fitting mini skirt, that stopped just a little before her ass. A tight silk satin button down shirt, fitting her hour glass body. Her shirt only buttoned half way up, allowing Dean to see her perfectly round C cup chest even as he sat. She also wore three inch satin Stiletto heals with silk satin tie's that match her satin shirt. The heals made her legs lean and even longer then they were, causing her to have the supermodel look.

He watched her walking slowly to him with a 3 foot long tube swinging back and forth in her right hand. Playing it off, trying to look sexy and succeeding. Dean had to admit it she did look sexy, even with the tube. After all she really was pretty.

Dean smirk got wider as Lexie stood in front of him. Her legs spread out wide, causing his own legs to be in between them.

Sam watched as they play their little games. Looking awkward and uncomfortable for the fact that they were doing it in front of him. 'They could atleast do it when he wasn't around.' Sam thought. Sam began to looking way after Lexie stood in front of Dean, her legs wide open, making Sam give his attention to Lexies's ass.

Lexie bended lower, placing the tube next to her in an upright position and putting both her free hands on the arm rest for support. This allowed Dean to have a perfect look at her chest which sure enough he was enjoying. She was only inches away from Deans face, ableing her to feel his hot breath on her bare skin. Lexie fought back a flitch of pleasure, making sure to not show any sign of weakness before continuing. She eyed him back and forth smirking here and there showing her approval. Stopping at his manhood before looking at his face again smiling, his facial expression had a ' do you like what you see' look, along with a side smirk. Lexie had to admit she did like what she saw, but there was no way in hell he was going to find that out.

Lexie stared for a moment, examining his facial features. Dean had hazel eyes that looked green from far away, a strong masculine face, dark red lips, flawless light tan skin, dirty blonde hair that was spiked up messily, and five oclock shadow that allowed him to have that rugged look.

Lexie looked at his lips for a moment before moving slowly to his face. Lexie stared at Dean's eyes which was now full of desire, his eyes closing slightly as her face came closer to his. Lexie smirked as his eye's became fully close, waiting for her lips to touch his. Lexie brushed her lips along the side of Deans causing him to open his mouth slightly before she turned her head and headed for his right ear. This cause Dean to sigh, slightly pissed off for playing him off like she did.

" Your right…" Lexie whispered seductively. " I… just couldn't wait to see you..."

Dean turned his head towards her allowing him the access to whisper in her left ear and feel her soft skin with his.

Dead leaned in closer to her ear, making her lips to touch the tip of her ear lobes. Making Lexie's hair stand up, causing goose bump all over her body.

" Really… and why's that." Dean said, equally if not more seductive as she did.

Lexie, never been able to put down a challenge, put her mouth closer to his neck. Slowly brushing it before placing butterfly kissing until her reached his right ear. She then started to nibbling it on the side, causing Dean to breath harder.

Lexie could feel Deans strong hands on her each side of her hips pushing her to lean in closer to him, until her chest was on his. This caused Lexie to place her knee's on the chair next to his legs, in kneeling position. Dean on the other hand had push his body up right, to allow more contact and easy contact to her lips.

Lexie took notice that she was higher then him in this position. Dean having to put his head up to look at her, gave Lexie an advantage. Lexie always thought that it was easier to seduce someone when they have to look up, at least that's what her few years of experience told her.

Lexie took note that he was breathing hard, and heat was radiating from his skin to hers, warming her body. His eye's, that were now staring into her own and his arms were now tightly rapped around her waist.

"To…." Lexie leaned in closer to Dean face, stopping a millimeter from his lips. Allowing Dean to brush his lips to hers.

"Yea.." Dean mumbled. His eyes looking at her glossed lips.

"To.." Lexie began. " Give you……this." Lexie said placing her lips of his for a nano-second before pulling away and putting a large white tube in front of his face.

Dean stared at the tube in front of his face, and then at the girl in front of him who was now standing who was smiling. Dean then turned his attention to his younger brother who was laughing hysterically on the other side of the room. Dean gave him a death glare, causing him to stop laughing and just smile at him.

Dean more ticked off them usual, turned his head to the girl in front of him. Who was still holding the tube up his face, expecting him to grab it out of her hand. But he just stared coldly at her, before turning his seat towards the table.

Lexie look at the man in front of him, his back turned, allowing her a good view of his back side. ' Maybe she had gone a bit to far' she thought, now feeling bad for what she did. She wouldn't have mind if no one was with them, but Sam was, and Sam saw, and Sam laughed… Sam had laughed hard.

Lexie looked at his back side for a moment before putting her hands down which held the tube and walked on the other side of Sam. Sam on the other hand had stop laughing or smiling. Instead he kept his head down and pretended that the mahogany table was the most fascinating thing in the world.

A chair being pulled back could be heard from the side of Sam, along with a person who Sam believed was suppose to be sitting down. Sam turned to his side and saw Lexie, one of her legs on the chair and the other on the floor, keeping her steady. She was trying to open the cover of the tube before taking various pieces of large blue paper and spreading them all out on the table in front of him.

Sam looked that the blue prints in front of him. He knew exactly what they were and examine every inch of the blue prints. But for Sam to do that he had to stand up to get a full and better view of them all.

Sam looked at Dean for a moment, noticing that he was not putting much of an effort or any effort at all to trying to move closer to them. Instead he focus his attention to the chandelier above him and staring at it into space. Sam didn't bother asking him to come closer to look over the blue prints with them along with the plan's to getting what they need. He knew that Dean had lost a little bit of his pride and wanted a little time alone by himself. Plus if anything he would give him the full operation later.

Sam looked at Lexie, who was looking at Dean. " Don't worry about him"

Lexie turned to face Sam who was smiling next to her. " He'll be fine " Sam said. Lexie simply nodding her head before beginning the plan of operation.

* * *

Two men stood across the street from a 80 floor glass building. The sun shining above them, causing a silhouette in there features and a shadow just below there feet's. They were both wearing black suits, dress pants, and dress shoe's. The taller one of the group, had a white button down shirt on and a silk blue tie that enhanced his midnight blue eyes. His hair gelled back, allowing him to look like one of New York's top business owner. The smaller one next to him, had a Satin silk button down shirt, with a black silk tie. His dirty brown hair spiked up, showing his perfect facial features.

A women could be seen a few feet away, near the ally across the street, looking at the two boy. She was wearing a black pleated Armani skirt and a silk white button down shirt under a body fitting brown plaid V shape vest. Along with three pearl necklace each short then the others, a brown plaid French hat, matching her vest and black hooker boots that stopped just in the middle of her thigh and just a inch below her skirt.

The two men looked at the women across the street before stepping into the road and in the building in front of them. The women watched them as they entered through the glass doors, before turning her heals and disappearing into the alley.

Sam and Dean strode down the main lobby, which consisted of marble flooring and high marble pillars and some plants here and there for decorations. On both side of the lobby were large black leather coaches and a champagne table where some of the employees can be seen doing work and eating on their leisure time.

Dean and Sam turned down the corner towards the elevator on the far east side of the building. It took about a minute before reaching the elevator that they wanted. Sam had press the button, and then waited for the elevator to come while the plan repeated itself on his head.

_Lexie leaned in more to look at the blue prints in front of her, getting a full view of the blue print, before speaking._

" _There are a total of 80 floor in this building but only a few of top floors are used for the firm…. which are 65th through 72nd floors" Lexie pointed at a blue print on Sam left side which showed a lay out of all the floors of the building_

_Lexie pointed at a small box on the lay out of the first floor. "…There are only one elevator that will take you to the 65 floor through the 80th floor. The floor that you will need to go in is the 72nd floor … You'll need a access card to get to the floor you need, but since we don't have one I'll just have to give you a blank card. Which you can use to open any account or door as long as someone swiped theirs before yours and if you know the pin number. That won't be a problem because there should have been people there before you and you don't need a pin number. The trick with this elevator is that it won't go to the floor you want unless you swipe the access card when you hit the floor and only when you hit the floor." _

After waiting for about 4 minutes the elevator door finally swung open, giving Dean and Sam access to it. Sam pressed the 72 button and waited for the door to close slowly in front of them. After the door had closed, Sam could feel the elevator moving up along with a low elevator music on all side of the elevator.

After hitting the 3rd floor Dean and Sam turned to the stereo system nearest to them and look at questionable. Dean making a face that said ' what the hell is this'. And Sam mouthing 'Okay' before turning to look at the numbers of the floor.

" What the hell is this…" Dean said looking at the stereo still. " I don't even know what it is."

" Its new age music or something. This one is Ameno by Era"

"New Age… ameno what?" Deans asked, now looking at his brother like he was crazy.

" it's a band or something that has music that are both instrumental and opera in it but … I think they sing it in Latin or some language… I can't really remember."

" And how exactly do you know that?"

" My girlfriend sometimes listened to it." Sam said without emotions, not looking at his brother but instead at the red numbers that showed the floors. The floor number 14 could be seen flashing until the next floor came.

Dean dropped the subject and allowed himself to listen to the music. Listening to it careful to see what type of music Sam's dead girlfriend liked. Thankfully for Dean it had just finished a little more then half way.

Ameno  
Ameno dore  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me

Ameno dom  
Dori me reo  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me am

Ameno  
Ameno  
Ameno dori me  
Ameno dori me  
Dori me...

After what seemed like ages to Dean listening to whatever music it was over and over again, the elevator finally reached the 72nd floor. All Dean was thinking after he got out of the elevator was what had gone in these demons mind when they picked that song as elevator music. And if they were listening to that, then the world was definitely going to end. Sam remembering what Lexie had told him, he immediately swipe the blank card, making a elevator to stop for a moment and go up slightly. Sam and Dean looked at the number above the elevator door which flashed the numbers 62.5, before the door opened in front of them. Dean and Sam stepped out of the elevator and into the half crowded hall filled with humans, vampire and other forms of low leveled demons. Dean and Sam turned there separate and walked through the crowd.

" _The 62nd floor is the main floor of the Hartford firm, but its really the 62.5 floor. All the actual whole number floor is normal. So any floors that has a point something are usually demon base floors." Lexie said pausing a little to breath. _

" _The employees in the 62nd are mixed with a small amount human's who have sold there soul, vampire and some low level demons." Lexie said grabbing the blue prints for the 62nd floor._

" _Demons?" Dean said turning his attention to Lexie. " What do you mean Demons?"_

_Lexie turned to him, happy that he had finally joined in the conversation. " Demons… there's only low level demons… so there not much of a threat." _

" _But there's still demons… I mean when did demons start to have actual contract to the human society. Let alone joined in the businesses?" Sam asked, a bit taken back that she said its only low level demons._

" _They always had… well only the once that isn't so much of a threat. But there are other that find their way out of hell and those are mostly the ones I go after. Plus there are different kinds of demons and some of them aren't dangerous." Lexie looked at Sam and then to Dean who had a ' I didn't know that look.'_

"_Not dangerous?" Dean asked a little angry at the fact that Lexie would point out that some of them are not dangerous. _

" _Yeah… Dean. There's not that much of them but there are some. There are vampire that don't kill, some that have a soul. Demons that don't kill or torture people for fun. Some of them just want a peaceful life. Just because they are green or what ever color they are and has horns doesn't fully mean that they are bad."_

" _Vampire that don't kill and with souls and demons… you got to be kidding me." Dean asked raising his voice slightly._

" _I've met plenty of demons that don't kill… and as for questioning me… may I have to remind you that I am the Slayer. I've seen and done things that you probably nev….._

"_Ah hum" Sam fake coaching, putting his hand over his mouth. Dean and Lexie turned their attention to Sam who was now trying to clear his throat. " Don't you think we should probably go over the plans." Lexie looked at Sam for a second before turning her attention back to the blue prints in front of her, her happiness over Dean finally joining into the conversation completely gone. ' Will that thought crashed and burned' Lexie thought._

_Dean moving a little closer to Sam, not wanting his brother to have the courtesy in tell him about the plans later. Dean knew better, if he had let Sam do it, it would have been another hour of wasting his time and a non stop rambling of his brother._

"_Anyway…ahh… the room that you need to get to is located in the far back of the right side of the floor. Its called the filing room. You shouldn't be getting any problem getting in or out of there. But the tricky part is finding the right file cabinet, let alone finding it. The room may look small when you look at it from the outside, but its actually the size of a whole floor when you enter." Lexue paused for any question or complains but got non so she simple kept on going._

_The good news is that its all in alphabetical order, but knew there's still a lot of cabinets. My best bet is by looking at the back of the room, there should be a few cabinets colored black. I think that they may put important file's there, you have to search through all of them and fast. Also you will need another access pass. But since we don't know when the last person actually went through those doors, your just gunna have to steal an access card." _

"_Ok… where?" Dean asked giving a slight attitude to his question._

_Lexie looked at him in the eyes, as if challenging him but turned away fearing that he might accept the challenge. " There is a extremely stupid vampire working on the floor. She use to go to my high school and she was extremely stupid and fell in love with a vampire. Though she didn't know it at the time, but even after she got bit she still loved him. After a while the guy got annoyed with her and moved to another town." Lexie said thinking back to when she was still in High School. _

"_She was popular so she really didn't care about her grade and just wanted to know when the next party was and the next boy to…. So anyway I don't really know where she is in the floor but I know she works there. Find her and I'm sure you can get your access card." Lexie said looking at Dean after she finished._

Dean walked towards the female secretary. Sam nearby talking to one of the employees a few desk's away. " So…" Dean said trying to strike a conversation, he looked at the blonde in from of him. Dean was usually unable to spot a dumb blonde, but the first look at this girl screamed dumb blonde. She wore a all pink ensemble, a white bow knit top under a light pink vest, with pink pencil skirt ,4 inch pick pumps and what looked like to Dean a pink flying saucer for a hat. In real life he would never go near, let alone poke her with a ten foot pole, but sacrifices must be done to get what they need.

The girl looked at him and what Dean think was smiling, but she wasn't moving any part of her face. " Hi!" she said in a high pitch voice.

Dean gave her one of his charming smiles that he always get girls with, before speaking to her. " Hi!" Dean said trying to look like he was eyeing her from top to bottom. The girl of course smiled at him and started batting her fake eyelashes at him. Dean smiled at her futile attempt knowing fully well that he could have this girl in bed with him in a few seconds. Heck he can even have her in one of the storage closets in this firm if he wanted to, 'IF' he wanted to.

" Hey I'm Richard… Richard Powers" Dean said putting his hands out for the women to take. Which she hastily accept smiling at him still. Dean knew it was corny making his last name Powers out of all last names he could thing of Powers was the name that came out of his mouth. He slightly regretted saying the name but he also knew that people with the last name power are usually rich and handsome. He was handsome… but not rich, but this girl was never going to find that out.

" I'm Harmony"

" What a beautiful name." He said smoothly, trying to look as charming as he could to get what he wanted from this girl.

" Thank you." She said, her face turning pick slightly, making her face match her ensemble for a few seconds.

" So Harmony… what do you do for fun around here?"

" Are you trying to hit on me?" She said, trying to look seductive but failing miserable.

" Well… If its so obvious that I am. Then maybe. After all how can people not when their near such a beauty like yours… So what are you going to do about it if I was." Dean putting a fake seductive smile on his face.

Dean couldn't believe this he could almost puke from his own words, he even found it hard to believe that he actually said them. If only he wasn't the good looking one in the family and if only he hadn't won that bet with Sam on the way here. Then he wouldn't be the one doing this. Sam's words repeating in his head ' these kind of girls like rich power men…that HAS sophistication… Sophistication Dean.. sophistication.' Dean remembered the non stop repeating of that word and not being offended at all. Dean had to admit it he lacked sophistication and he wasn't about to start it either. He was gunna be a man, rugged, likes cars, shooting things and anything close to dangerous.

" Well I don't know." Harmony said giving him another batting of her fake eye lashes. (**author note**: I really hate harmony… I don't know any harmony but I really hate harmony. Note the words fake eye lashes and the certain hatred in my tone of writing. I know it don't make any since but w/e I'm allowed to hate.)

Dean smiled at her, it was really all he could do. But he did knew that he needed that access card fast, so the best way to do it was to change the subject. " Oh.." Dean said looking at her access pass on the table next to her. " What a beautiful picture. May I see it." He said giving her another one of his best smile.

"Sure." She said willingly giving him the card.

Dean looked at the card for a moment, trying to look like he was actually looking at it.

" Wow… I must say that this is the best mug shot I've ever seen" he said still smiling at her. Harmony giggled at his words, taking it as a complement.

"But it would never compare to real life." Dean said now looking into her eyes, making her look down from embarrassment. 'He better hurry" Dean thought before putting his right hand behind him that carried the access card. Sam taking his queue walked by, taking it from him before striding to the file room.

When Sam finally got to the filing room, he swipe the access card and swung the door open. He then ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room, pasting towering gray cabinets as ran. Sam finally saw the black cabinets at the end of the room. Thankfully for same there where only 36 file cabinets, all in alphabetical order, that and Sam had remembered Lexie saying that the file they need maybe in the 'Restricted' on the car ride here. Sam searched the cabinets for the word restricted, finding that there were only 3 cabinets with those words. Sam opening the one nearest to him and started his frantic search of the Coven houses. After about 10 minutes, he finally found the files he were looking for. Which was all the files of all the head vampire, their name, vampire statues, a full personal history, firm or company they ran and address.

Sam took the files, closed the cabinets, ran towards the door and headed towards his brother. Sam stride towards his brother bumping into him causing some of his files to drop the floor. Dean turned to his bother who handed him the access pass before leaving with the files in his hand.

Dean smiled to the girl in front of her, thanking god that he didn't have to spend another minute with her. Because for the last 15 minutes all she'd been talking about was how popular she was in school, and how all the guys wanted even as she quotes it ' her friends boyfriends.' Dean hardly doubt this, because there was no way in hell she was the pretties one in the school. And there was the fact that Lexie was way prettier then her.

" Oh… Look at the time, how time past when talking to a pretty girl." Dean said watching as she blushed again, Dean had always wondered how she blush if she was already dead. But scratched that thought out of his mind, he would have asked Lexie but then they would start an argument one way or another.

" Oh.." Harmony said looking sad that he had to go away. " Would you like to call me some time."

" Sure.. I would love to." Dean held back a face.

Harmony gave him her number along with her name in big bold letter, and some hearts here and there.

"Okay then bye." Dean said " And by the way here's you mug shot back." He said smiling before turning to walk away.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Lexie sat in the living coaches each of them looking at a different file. There was three other houses in all, each of them in each corner of the U.S. One was located in Orlando, Florida one in the far ends of Arlington, Texas and one in Hollywood, California.

"So I guess this mean road trip" Lexie said looking at the two boys across from her.

Dean looked at her in a confuse face, Sam just smiling at her,

"What do you mean road trip." Dean asked not really getting what she was trying to say.

" Like when we go around the U.S and find these places."

"We?" Dean said. " Hold up your not going."

" Ohh yes I am. As a slayer it is my duty to go with you. Plus.." She said smiling at Dean knowing that he was not going to win. " Sam said I could." She said her head held high.

Dean sighed giving in to her, turning to his brother with the look of betrayal.

Sam didn't look at Dean but instead took the newpaper by the table and started opening the pages until he found something that interested him.

" Dean hear this." Sam said as he began his reading. " 25 year old Bellandi, a grade A sorority girl of Delta Nu was found dead last night at her dorm room in Barron University. Her body scratch all over with what seemed like a metal claw. Friends and family members said that she had been rambling about Jason (a serial killer in movies) for days but thought it was just a typical Halloween joke. Family member not friends have ever witnesses of seeing Jason." Sam stopped reading and looked at Dean. " So do you think that its a prank gone bad? Or actually the real Jason." Sounding excited at the fact that they might face him.

"Get real Sam. He's just a fairytale, wait… no… no.. he's not real at all." Dean said looking at his brother.

" So where is this place" Lexie a bit interested in the topic, and the chances that there maybe a real Jason.

" Ummm Goshen, New York." Sam looking up. " Upstate, only two hours away."

" And how do you know that its two hours away?" Dean asked.

"Because it says so in the newspaper." Sam said pointing at the parts where it said it.

" Whatever."

* * *

It had took them exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes to get to Goshen, after getting there Dean had found a motel where they could all stay for the night. Sam had gone out to get some food and drinks to eat soon after Dean and Lexie got out of the car, since they didn't eat dinner. Leaving Dean to order the room and Lexie outside waiting for him to return. Lexie falling straight to sleep on the bed next to the bathroom when they reached the room. Leaving Dean sitting on the other bed watching T.V and waiting for the food to come. The room was small with two twin size bed and a long coach next to the window. The bathroom on the other side of the room that included a shower toilet and sink, a small fridge, a table in between the twin bed, a lamp, a kitchen with a dinner table and chairs, T.V and a copy of the bible.

Sam had came back with the food an hour after he left, entering the room saying that it was hard finding place to buy food and this town hiding there stores. Dean really couldn't understand him, and really didn't care as long as he got his food.

Sam dropped the food on the kitchen table, throwing Deans food to him so he didn't have to walk to get the food. After dropping the food Sam had turned to Dean, only to notice that there was only two beds and both of them occupied.

" A girl is on my bed."

Dean turned his attention to him, having a I know look on his face. " I know!! Someone!! finally getting laid!!!!. You lucky boy!! You!!" He said smiling at Sam. Dean turned to look at Lexie and whistled. " Really good catch too."

Dean turned back to Sam who looked unhappy.

" Where am I suppose to sleep?" Sam said lowly trying not to wake Lexie up.

Dean took a bite of his subway, before answering Sam. " Well." He said still sounding excited. " If you get lucky again!!…The floor." Dean side looking at him like he was the most luckiest guy in the world.

Sam had a frown on his face. He couldn't believe his brother had only rented one room after Lexie had given him her credit card. Dean threw him an extra pillow from his bed at Sam before giving his attention back to the T.V.

Sam walked to the coach and put the pillow down before laying down on it.

"Why did you rent only one room?" Sam asked not really caring that he had to sleep on the coach.

" A midget prostitute stole your room while we weren't looking. And threaten to give us herpes if we try anything."Dean said without looking at Sam. Sam had made a face before closing his eyes in hope he would get some sleep tonight.

" Where going to visit the family and friends tomorrow." Dean said. " And I already told Lexie about it."

" I know." Sam said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay here's the chap I spend my whole Saturday doing it and my eyes are acting funky. Sorry I didn't make it faster but I have to go to CANANADA for a few days and then when I got back I have to volunteer and I was so tired. Then thanksgiving came a day later and I hanged out with my friend b/c she was getting mad that I haven't called her at all to hang. So yea I hope you enjoy. Its late and I'm going to sleep I proof read some but after like 12 I just stopped and its like 2 am right now. So until next time iwould tell you the next chapter but i haven't decided on the name, let alone the topic. FEAR, ITSELF or BEWITCH,BOTHER AND BEWILDERED, OR BOTH. **u pick**

**Review plz...**

Hey Kim 15 pages my minimum lol

Ahhhhhhhhhh fanfic is not working its like late and I did all the work for nothing

Cryyyyyinnng Cryyyyyinnngg

I don't think there was any curses in this chapter but now there is…

What in the fucking blazing hell is going on with fanfic I'm in the brink of tears here… I worked soo hard writing this fucking chapter spending mindless indulgent of a whole day sitting on my ass on the internet talking with people and finishing this dumb ass chapter and they have the nerve to not work. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..Anger issues ME

**F**ornication **U**nder **C**ommand of the **K**ing

2 days later yay posted it.


	5. Bewitched, bother and bewildered

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Five**

**Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

"Shut… up…" Lexie mumbled.

"Make… me." Dean said.

"Oh my god!! Dean!!" Lexie moaned.

" Do you like that?" Dean said mumbled seductively. " I.. know you dooo…."

" Dean…" Lexie moaned again.

"Yes." Dean said seductive before groaning. " Say my name again."

" Dean…" Lexie pleaded.

" Say it… again."

"Ahhh!" Lexie rolled her eyes and shot out of bed, looking at the man who woke her up. Lexie narrowed her eyes, and stared at Dean who was still sleeping a bed across from her. Thoughts of revenge started to run through her mind, ways of executing it and the amount of harm it would do.

" You like that." Dean mumbled, a smile across his face.

Lexie looked at him, now confuse rather then angry. Mouthing out ' what do I like?'

"Is he dreaming?" She asked more to herself then anyone.

"Do… you?" Dean mumbled seductively.

Lexie stared at Dean's face looking at his facial expression. Lexie always looked at peoples facial expression when they start talking in there sleep, or constantly turning. She found it to be useful in finding what people were dreaming about. She knew that if their eyes lids were moving constantly, they were having a bad dream. Smiling, good dream and so on.

"Do you?"

Lexie looked at Dean, a little confuse if she should answer the question to please him in his dream state. After all Dean was smiling.

"Y…es." Lexie said confusedly, unsure what she said yes to.

"Say it again." Dean said.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing she was not going to get an answer from Dean.

"Ahhh…" Dean moaned.

Lexie looked at Dean, who just moaned. His right hand touching his chest, fingers rotating a in circular motion. His left hand was under the covers, stopping just near his manhood.

"Oh… My… God." Lexie said finally figuring out what he was dreaming about.

"Ahh…" Dean moaned again.

Lexie looked at Dean, her mouth wide opened on what just occurred. Lexie turned her attention to the lower half of Dean's body where Dean's manhood had gone up, lifting the white sheets along with it.

" I think I just helped him get an erection." She said to no one in particular. "Eww."

Lexie looked at Deans manhood again, tilting her head sideways. 'Wow… he's huge' Lexie thought, still looking at his …… 'Lexie stop looking at it…' She thought closing her eyes to stop herself. Only to open it and realizing she hadn't moved her head one inch, and was still in the direction of Deans erection.

" Do you want me to go deeper?" Dean mumbled.

Lexie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Dean in the face. ' I'm so thankful he's not awake.' Lexie thought. Lexie's eyes wondered down from Deans face, allowing her a view of his half naked body. His tan muscular body flexing beautifully against the fresh morning light.

Lexie lowered her eyes, trying to look for something to look at except Dean.

" ahhh.." Dean moaned.

Lexie turned her head towards the black T.V screen in the middle of the two beds.

' God… it would be sooo… much easier if he would just stop talking in his stupid sleep.' Lexie thought. Lexie looked at the T.V for a few seconds looking at her own reflection. Keeping her mind occupied, from anything but Dean.

'I wonder if he'll wake up if I slap him across the face with a pillow… and then just pretend to be sleeping.'

'Or if I pour water down his open mouth….no… he'll probably choke.'

"Oh… baby!!!" Dean said.

' Don't listen…. Don't listen. Not listening……' Lexie thought putting her hands over her ears. ' Must keep thinking of other things…. Birds, ummm bunnies…. people….'

'People?' Lexie thought. ' I wonder where Sam is?…..Is he even here?…oh my god is he behind me…?' Lexie's face turned pale. She slowly turned her head toward the couch behind her. 'ehhhhhh… please be not there.' She thought, her eyes closed, hoping that when she opened them Sam would not be in front of her.

Lexie opened her eyes, only to see Sam laying on the couch, eyes closed. A breath of relief sweep over her, a breath that she didn't know she was holding in until now. ' That was close.' she thought.

Lexie looked at Sam who had a smile across his face. " I wonder if he's having the same kind of dream as Dean is having." she said to herself.

Still staring at Sam, Lexie notice Sam's smile getting wider and wider, until he was just laughing out of his mind. Causing a very grim Lexie still sitting on her bed looking at Sam as her next execution. She was going to kill him for pretending to be sleeping like that.

"What!.. (Sniff)… whats going on…?" Dean mumble, shooting out of bed as if danger was near by. Sam had stopped himself from laughing and looked at his disheveled brother, who looked both confuse and lost. Lexie had turned her attention to him too, before turning her attention back at Sam who was holding in his laugher.

A very confused Dean, looked at Sam and Lexie who were both smiling at him. "Wha.." he began but was interrupted by Sam.

" Ahh hum.." Sam fake coughing trying to stop himself from smiling in any way. " Sooo Dean… did you have a nice dream?"

Lexie turned to look at Dean, who was still confuse. A smile slowly appearing on her face. She had to admit it was funny, it was embarrassing, but it was still funny. Lexie bit her lower lips, in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. But once she heard, Sam chuckle she had burst out laughing and Sam along with her.

"What.. So.. funny?" Dean asked, wanting to know the joke too.

Sam and Lexie burst out laughing more at his question, neither of them wanting to answer it.

"Ohhh… hahahahaha… nothing" Sam said tears in his eyes. Dean looked at Lexie who was now on her bed rolling, her hands on her stomach, yelling out ' it hurt… it hurts'

Dean narrowed his eyes at them, it had been twice this week he had been used as a joke. That one time in the library which he didn't mind that much and now. Dean rolled his eyes at them and turned to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. Sam and Lexie still laughing behind him.

* * *

Dean closed the car door behind him, Sam and Lexie following soon afterwards. They had just recently visited the mother of the dead girl, and after a few minutes of crying and expressing there condolences. They finally had gotten a lead on who might tell them, what exactly happened. The mother had said that a girl was with her daughter during the event, her roommate from school. She had gotten out safely, with only a few cuts and bruises. The mother had said that her name was Litlith, as for the last name she didn't know.

Dean looked at the college campus in front of him, a grim slowly appearing on his face. Dean unlike Sam had never been able to go to college, never been able to do what he wanted, his dreams all thrown away for his father. But he never really minded that much, because all he really wanted was to be a family again… and even that dream was shot down.

Dean looked at the people around him, the college student whose heads were in books and

talking happily with there friends not having a single idea on what was out there. All the worries they had were on the next test, the next party, which friend stole who's boyfriend and the next sex.

Dean wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, he didn't want to be there. It was not his world, it was Sam's.

"So umm.. Me and Sam are going to check out the girl, you go asked around on the issue." Dean said not looking at both of them. Lexie obeyed her orders and walked away from them. Leaving Dean and Sam walking to the direction of the building were Bellandi stayed.

" So what do you think this thing is?" Sam asked.

" I don't really know, maybe its just some ordinary ghost." Dean said opening the door to the building. " Or maybe its Jason." Dean said sarcastically.

" Har har…Really funny Dean."

" Excuse me who are you…. Your not allowed in the girls dorm."

Dean and Sam looked at the middle age security guard sitting behind the counter.

" I'm Bill and this over here is detective Johnsons. Were from the FBI, were here to investigate the murder of Bellandi Swellings. I'm sure you have a lot of question to ask about this investigation but its classified." Dean said showing him his fake badge, along with a fake smile.

" Sooo.." Dean started " What room number is Bellandi Swellings?"

The guard looked at him uncertain if he should trust them before looking down at his computer and typing the name Bellandi Swellings. " She's in room 457, fourth floor."

Dean smiled at the man before walking towards the elevator, Sam following him close by.

Sam knocked on the door that had the numbers 457, before stepping back slightly. The door swung opened, showing a girl in her mid twenty's staring at them. Dean notice that she had scratches marks on her face.

"Yes" She said looking confuse at the fact that there were men in the dorms.

" Hi Litlith. My name is Mark Johnson and this is Bill" Sam said pointing at Dean who simply nodded. " Were FBI agents and were here to ask you about what happened during the time of Bellandi's death." Sam said sincerely. " Can we come in?"

" Su…re" She said, opening the door wider to let them enter. Dean and Sam walked in the small enclosed place. It was a small place about 14 ft by 10. There were two twin size bed and a table in the middle, a few drawers here and there, one closet and a small TV behind the door. Dean looked around the place. It had been a while since he had been in a girls room, that wasn't dead, or just simply barging in without permission. Dean looked at a drawer near where the girl sat and notice that there were jars all full of keys on top of it. Each jar a different size and each with different kinds of keys. They were neatly arrange to look pretty.

" Key collection?" Dean asked, wanting to know her little obsessions with keys.

Litlith looked at collections and simply nodded at Dean. " My room mate had OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder."

" I know what it means." Dean said, placing a fake smile on his face. Sam looked at him harshly, not knowing what was wrong with his brother.

The girl sat on the bed that they presume was hers, Dean stood leaning on the wall while Sam sat on the bed across from her his hands folded.

" Can you tell us what happened." Sam asked nicely. Litlith looked at Dean before giving her attention to Sam. " What happened on that day? Maybe things that you did."

"Umm. It was Halloween and we had just came from a party that one of our friends was holding. There were three of us back then, me, Bellandi and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was joking about the Jason movie, because she'd been saying that she saw him. But we all thought that it was a joke. I mean come on, Jason? He's just a movie character made by some guy." Litlith said keeping her gaze at the floor.

Sam and Dean waited for her to breath a little, it was always hard for people to talk about things like this. Their years of experience have thought them this.

" After we got back to the dorm her boyfriend had left, and soon afterwards Bellandi wanted to go out to some old abandon factory. Near the ports, I told her that I didn't want to but she insisted… After a while I gave in and went with her…. When we finally got there, she said that she wanted to go in and I had agreed…."

There was another silence pause before she continued her story. " I never thought that anything would ever happen…" Litlith said lowly, eyes beginning to cloud. Sam looked at the girl with sympathy, thinking how lucky she was to get away.

" What happened in the factory." Sam asked.

Litlith shrugged her shoulder. " I don't really know, I remembered finding a passage to the basement and dared Bellandi to go in there alone. But after a few minutes she started to scream… I thought it was just a joke. But she kept on screaming and then I heard a chain saw. I tried screaming out her name but… she just kept on screaming… She screamed for my help….. And I just….. If only I hadn't dare her to go in there… Then maybe… maybe she would still be alive." Litlith was now crying, her hands over her eyes. Sam let her cry before proceeding but Dean had other things in mind.

"Where did you get those cuts from?" Dean asked, looking at the cuts on her face. Litlith hand went to touch the side of her face. " The bars that surrounded the building… I guess after I ran I didn't think about them." Litlith said lowering her gaze.

Sam turned to his brother, narrowing his eyes at him for his lack of manners. Dean looked

back at Sam his face emotionless, before turning his attention back to the girl.

" Can you tell us where the place is?" Sam ask sincerely.

" Ummm… I don't really know the address, or the street…" She said looking at Sam who looked disappointed. " But I know where to go."

Sam looked at her unsure if he should ask her the next question.

" Can you take us there?" Dean asked casually, looking at Sam's instead of the girl.

" Ahh…." She hesitated, now looking at both Sam and Dean who waited for her answer.

" We just need you to take us there… You don't have to go in." Sam reassured.

After a long moment Litlith finally agreed. " Okay" she said silently, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Lexie leaned against the car, waiting for Sam and Dean to return. After about 10 minutes of waiting she finally caught site of them. " Finally!" Lexie said to herself. Lexie looked at Sam and Dean again and saw that they had someone with them. Lexie narrowed her eyes to get a better view of the person, even though they were nearly a mile away, Lexie was still able to see them. That was one of the perks of being a Slayer, great eye site.

" A girl? I leave them for 40 minutes and they bring a girl" Lexie rolled her eyes, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see them. " They're such boys."

* * *

The ride to the factory went uneventful, Dean had blasted Hot blooded by the Foreigner. Lexie knowing all the words to the song had begun singing it to herself. Dean next to her banging his head slightly to the beat of the song.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I hot blooded, I'm hot blooded _

You dont have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin after the show

Now its up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, Ill show you lovin like you never knew

It had taken a little past a half an hour to get to there destination. It was an old fishery factory that had a few window broken, and graffiti which could be seen here and there. The building was bordered up by barb wire, along with a beware sign.

" How did you get in?" Dean asked without looking at her.

" There's an opening on the other side of the building."

" You can stay here." Sam said looking at Litlith in the eyes showing his understanding.

Litlith looked the building in front of her for a moment. " I'm coming with you. " She said finally turning her head towards Sam.

Sam saw the determination in her eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. Sam took a deep breath in before agreeing to her terms.

Dean looked at Sam and made a mental note to not let him near a girl ever again. Lexie looked at Dean, giving him the, 'its dangerous in there' look. Dean merely shrugged, pointing his face to Sam and then giving Lexie a sincere smile. Lexie roller her eye, mouthing out 'whatever.'

Dean had gone to the trunk of his car to get some weapons, Lexie along with him. While Sam and Litlith stood staring at the building in front of them. Dean opened the trunk, allowing Lexie a good view at there weapons which mainly consisted of guns and rifle, a few swords, axes and daggers could be seen thrown on the back. Lexie reached her hand in the back and picked herself a few daggers placing them inside her right boots and a sword.

"Aren't you going to take a gun?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Lexie said placing other daggers on her left boots.

" Why?"

Lexie turned to look at Dean a smile plastered on her face. " Because… that's what your for."

Dean merely shrugged and took out three guns and an axe, two of the guns were for him, a rifle for Sam and if anything Litlith had the axe. Since Dean didn't know if she knew how to use a gun.

" So what up with that girl?" Lexie asked as she watch Dean load his gun with rock salt.

" I don't know… she's weird.." Dean mumble not wanting her to hear him.

" You know you really should stock up on other things except guns."

Dean smiled at her, amuse at the advice she had given him. " And why is that?"

" You kill demons way easier when you use a sword."

" Really and how so?" Dean said sarcastically.

" Because it's the best way to cut there heads open...Silly!" Lexie said happily, smiling at Dean who just looked at her in amazement. Lexie smiled at his reaction before walking away from him, leaving a very shock Dean staring at her back.

" Dean!"

Dean snapped out of his trance and turned his head towards his brother. " Yea."

"Lets go." Sam said before walking towards the spot where Litlith said an opening would be.

It took a few more minute for all of them to get into the building, Sam had given Litlith an axe for protection. When she asked why she was given an axe incase of a gun, Sam had simply told her they ran out of guns.

After another few more minutes Litlith had finally found the passage way that would take them to the basement. Dean and Lexie were the first one down, Sam and Litlith following soon after wards.

When they finally got down, they notice that they were in a hall.

" Which way did she go?" Dean asked

" I don't know.. It was dark I couldn't see."

" Lets split up." Dean suggested. " Me and Lexie will take the bottom half and you'll take the upper half." Dean said looking at the hall they were in.

" Wait…shouldn't we stay together?" Litlith ask, fear in her voice.

" You'll be fine." Dean said looking at her, both of her hands on the axe looking like she was about ready to cut someone with it. " And anyway Sam's here to protect you." He said slapping Sam on his back, giving him a smile. " He's very reliable." Dean said pretending to whisper. Litlith gave him an unsure smile before looking at Sam who was smiling at her.

"Okay guys enough chitchat, and let get going while there is still light in this place." Lexie said, before walking down the corridors. Dean a few steps away from her.

Sam watched them disappear before turning to the girl next to him. " I guess its our turn to go." He said giving her a reassuring smile. Litlith gave him a smile back before following him.

Sam walked in deeper into the hall, it had been a few minutes now since they started walking. Turning here and there because the other halls ended up to be a dead end. They had not yet encounter anything yet which Sam thought was a bit weird. After another few more minutes they had found a iron door with yellow tapes surrounding it.

" I guess this is the place." Sam said turning around to look at Litlith who just nodded her head.

Sam walked towards the door, his hand reaching for the knob while the other held the gun out ready for anything. Sam turned the knob slowly before swinging it open. He held his gun out in front of him, while looking around the room. He saw that there was a chair in the middle of the room yellow warning tape surrounding along with some blood, but other then that there was nothing in the room.

Sam walked in the room to get a full view of the room, but after finding that there was nothing there, he lowered his gun and examine the room. Sam looked at the chair that was full of blood, it looked like the chair had been put there, since the rest of the room was empty. By this point Sam knew that it was not a ghost that did this but a person. But who… Sam didn't know.

Litlith had walked up behind him. " Do you think that is where she was dragged?"

" Maybe…" Sam said not looking at Litlith. " But who do you think would do this?"

Litlith looked at Sam's back, taking both hands on the axe and placing it over her head. Litlith narrowed her eyes, a smirk plastered on her face before swinging the axe over Sam's head. Sam fell down to the floor instantly soon afterwards, his rifle dropping to his side.

Litlith chuckled at herself, staring at Sam's bleeding form on the floor. She walked slowly over to Sam, kicking the gun away from him. Binding down she grabbed Sam's bloody hair and lifting his head up.

" Me." Litlith whispered, loosing her grip on Sam's hair forcing his head to drop to the floor.

* * *

**Authors note: **Okay here it is, lol it was suppose to be longer but it was such a good clift hanger and as for my grammer I'm sorry I never liked English, but bad English I'm great at. So yea sorry and I'm way to lazy to reread my stories.

The next chapter should be up sooner or later….

**Questions: **Is Sam dead?…. Will Dean and Lexie ever do it? What was the point to the first 4 pages of the story? Stay tune for the next chapter of **Hunter meets huntress. J **

Hashanah wow I'm bored I need sleep its like 2 36 am …. I spelled Hahahaaha wrong wow lol

**REVIEW PLZZZZ**


	6. Fear, Itself

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Five**

**Fear, Itself**

**By: Venetrixis**

Dean and Lexie walked down the dark corridors. It had been a half an hour since they last saw Sam and Litlith. After twenty minutes of walking, Lexie had gotten bored and began to strike up a conversation with Dean.

"Soo…What did you find out in the dorm room?" Lexie said, not even bothering to look at Dean.

" Info.." Dean stared at her for a moment, giving the 'isn't it obvious' look.

" Yea I got that… but what kind of info?" Lexie turned to her right, thinking she heard something but discard it as soon as she saw a mouse. " Because if you didn't forget I wasn't clued in into it."

Dean sighed giving up to her request. He had to admit it was not the best time to be talking, when a serial killer ghost was out there. " She said that, she was force to go here by her friend and that she was the one that dared her friend to go to the basement." Dean said not bothering to look at Lexie, a bit more focus on what was out there.

Lexie waited a moment for him to finish but got no other response from him. " Anddd…."

She said, a little hint of anger in her voice. Lexie had always hated when people didn't finish there sentences. Her mother always used to do it, and yelled at her for not understanding. It wasn't her fault she didn't understand, did her mother really think that she could guess what she was trying say.

"And what?"

" Dean! You don't expect me to believe that you spent 40 minutes with her and that was all you got. What did you DO for the last thirty minutes?!! Pray!! To repent from when you saw her Breast?! Or should I say 'heaving bosom.'" Lexie said quoting and unqouting with her fingers.

Dean stopped walking and turned to Lexie who had also stopped, her hands on her hips.

" Okay first of all, we're on a mission. Second its 'Smart' to keep your voice down, unless you want to be sawn in half with a piss off spirit with a 'Chainsaw' ." Dean whispered harshly, exaggerating the word 'smart' and 'chainsaw'. "And for your information, I DO NOT repent when I see……... Breast…. And don't ever use 'heaving bosom' ever again!"

"I'm sure.." Lexie said mockingly before beginning to walk again but stopped immediately forcing Dean to bump into her.

" Jesus Christ, why do you do that?" Dean asked, annoyed at the fact he teamed himself up with her. 'I never thought, I'd wanted a boy here by my side instead of ..HER.' Dean thought, while taking away a few strands of her hair from his mouth.

Lexie turned to him, a look of confuse on her face. " I thought that… the girl that was killed had cuts and scratches all over her? But you said that she was…"

Dean stared at Lexie, letting all the words she just said process in his brain. " Sawn….But then that would mean…" Dean facial expression turn to fear, he had just left his own brother to a murderer. "Sam's endanger."

Dean turned to look at Lexie who had a look of fear in her eyes. " We need to find Sam."

" No… Dean…" Lexie said breathing harder then before. Dean stared at her noticing a since of fear in her tone of voice.

"What?!"

Lexie stared pass Dean, making Dean turn to look at what she was staring at. A few yards away from them was what looked like a man standing, his face distorted, his skin dark gray, with sharp three inch black claws for finger nails. From what Dean could see he had no hair at all and was sure as hell, was not dead.

" We need to… Run." Lexie grabbed Dean's hand taking a few steps back before making a full turn and running further down the corridor, Dean right next to her.

The monster had gotten in all four, its eyes void of anything but darkness as it narrows them, keeping its sight on its next prey. Its claws on both legs and hands had sank itself to the floor, causing small holes to the tiled floor, before going forth towards them in full speed.

" What the hell is that?!!!" Dean yelled, before making a sharp turn that Lexie had force him to take. Allowing Dean to miss the monster's first strike by a mere few centimeters.

" Holy Shit!!" Dean yelled after seeing the monster almost get him.

" Dean shut the fuck up and run!!' Lexie said making another sharp turn. She needed his silence, she needed to think, she knew that she couldn't out run this thing forever. She needed a plan but she needed more time.

Lexie made another sharp turn making sure that the monster would not get a chance to touch them let along catch up with them. She could hear it near by, its claws taking pieces of the floor and shooting them out in the air. She could hear it breathing, feel its excitement and see in her mind the shape teeth that yearns for their blood.

Lexie turned to Dean who was running next to her. " Dean!! Do you have holy water?"

" Yeah.. But what's that gunna do?'

" Just give it to me!" Lexie yelled.

Dean reached inside his inside jacket pocket, taking out a mall bottle of holy water.

" Here."

Lexie took the bottle from him. ' I hope this works.' She thought before throwing the bottle over her head. Hearing it break, a few seconds later.

" What the hell!!! You don't throw thing like that!!! Your suppose to aim first!!" Dean yelled, angry that she threw it with her eyes close and over her head.

" I didn't miss!!"

" Then why is it still behind us?!"

"I don't know!!!"

" Because you miss!!!" Dean yelled before forcing Lexie in a room and closing the door behind him. His body still on it incase anything happens, Lexie next to him doing the same thing.

" This won't keep it long, and I didn't miss."

" I didn't bring you here to keep it out, I brought you to here so we can make up a plan."

"Okay!" Lexie said breathing hard. The monster could be heard from the other side scratching on the metal door. Lexie made a mental note to thank the person who made all the doors, 2 inch thick metal.

" So what the hell is that thing?"

" It's a Shu at."

" A WHAT!!!"

" It's the first Vampire to ever walk the earth!"

"But that shit was ugly."

Lexie turned to Dean, a small smile on her lips." Yeah… I know."

" What did you get from throwing the holy water?" Dean said, putting all his strength in making the door stay close.

" That its not real."

" What does that suppose to mean? Its not real!!… Because it sure as hell, looks real to me!."

" Its not the real thing, the real thing would have at least gotten minor burns. But that thing just ran through it like it was nothing."

" So its something else?"

" Yeah…" Lexie exclaimed, while concentrating on keeping all her weight on the door.

" And… its not real… that's good right?" Dean said a small smile on his face. " Have you beaten one before?"

" Yeah.. But I almost died doing it."

" Well." Dean said turning to Lexie again. " You have me with you, so you won't be alone fighting this. And I am a sore loser, so we better win." Dean said smiling, Lexie smiled back, but was quickly replace with shock when claws appeared in between them.

" Holy shit! This thing is strong." Dean stared at the claws, as it pushed itself more through the door. Within a few seconds the whole hand could be seen. Lexie took out her dagger from her hair and struck the hand next to her, causing it to pull back from the pain.

* * *

Litlith circled around Sam, who was tied up on the floor. His body spread apart to make a star formation, an alchemy symbol can be seen surrounding the floor around him.

" Wakey, wakey lover boy." Litlith whispered huskily, staring at the unconscious Sam on the floor.

Litlith walked slowly around Sam, gazing at every inch of his body, his face and hair covered with somewhat dry blood, his shirt dishevel from when Litlith had moved him. The look of desire could be seen in her eyes, as a smirk place itself on her crimson lips. She lowered herself down to the floor, placing one hand in front of the another. Crawling herself towards Sam, placing herself on top of his ridged body.

Litlith gaze at Sam face, watching as the blood slid itself slowly down his face, stopping on his chin before dropping to the floor where a pool of blood had collected itself. Litlith smiled at the sight of him, as she yearned for him more then before. She had always liked her men tied up, bloody and helpless.

She gazed at his shirt, which was somewhat covered in blood that had already dried up. Litlith reached for Sam's pants pocket, knowing that a Winchester would never go anywhere without a knife.

She reached down to his right side pockets, until her fingers touched something cold. She took the object out looking at it for a second before opening it. It was a small army knife, with the inscription 'To Sam, protect yourself, Dad.' Litlith smiled at this, it was ironic that John's son was helpless and unable to protect himself from his own weapons that was meant to keep him safe.

Litlith gaze down at him again, pulling on the bottom on his shirt. Taking the knife in her hand as she slowly ripped the tip of the shirt. Then slowly and steady raising it up to his neck, until the shirt was cut in half.

She placed the army knife next to her, before placing both of her hands on his chest and gently removing the shirt of his torso. Giving her a great view of Sam's perfect chiseled abs. A small smile creep on her face as she watched him breath, allowing his chest to slowly rise and fall. She placed her hands on his chest, allowing herself to freely roam his body without being denied. Felling his warm rough skin under her finger tips, brushing on areas where she knew he would have been arouse. As she slowly and steady led her hands lower stopping shortly on his manhood where she had comfortably sat herself on.

Litlith looked up at Sam's face as he grunted, moving his face to the side, his eyes still close. She placed both of her hands on the floor next to him, bending them to place herself closer to his face. As she watched him, examining the features that the infamous Winchester brothers are so well known for. His strong jaw and cheek bones, dark long eye lashes, rough crimson red lips, they're well known stubbles and something that Dean did not possess dimples. Though Sam was not smiling, the indent could still be seen.

Litlith placed her hand on his face, outlining his facial structure with her fingers. Stopping for a moment near his jaw allowing herself to feel the stubbles on his face. Feeling the spikiness, as she presses her hands against them.

Litlith watched as she played with Sam's blood making it cover his neck, cheeks and lips. Turning her head to the side as she bent lower towards him, until she was inches away from his neck, and was able to feel the warmth from his skin. Litlith stared at her work, proud of what she had done, but now she was getting bored. She wanted someone to play with and she wanted it now.

She bent lower, licking the blood that she had carefully place on his neck. Sucking it off his skin, his skin along with it, placing a red mark on his neck. Sam moan, moving his head slightly before placing it back to where it was.

Litlith stared up not moving her head to look up at him. As she licks her lips where his blood had strayed off as the taste of blood felled her mouth. Letting the taste linger in her mouth before going forth on her game.

She moved her body closer to his, allowing her to feel the warmth of his body on her expose skin. As she place her face closer to his, licking his cheeks until there was no more blood and then moving to her next destination, Sam's blood red lips. She kissed it roughly, letting her tongue linger on his teeth to get access to his mouth. Getting it after a few second and allowing her to explore his mouth, playing with his tongue trying to get a response. She bit on Sam's lower lips gently as she stared in to his eyes, before exploring his mouth again.

She stare at him still looking for any signs of acknowledgement, but to her disappointment there was non. No response from his lips, his body or eyes.

Litlith narrowed her eyes, annoyed at the fact that the game was ruined. She placed her self upright, staring at his body. Taking her hands up in the air as she swiftly slap Sam's face, where she had previous licked. Leaving a bright red mark.

" Time… to wake…. up." Litlith said caressing his face, where she had slapped him.

Sam moved his head, grunting from the pain that she had caused him, his eyes still close. Litlith narrowed her eyes again, before placing her hand up in the air, giving Sam another slap on the face.

" I said Wake Up!!!" She said harshly, her voice loader then before.

She stared at Sam who had began to open his eyes slowly, grunting from the pain.

" There, there." She said softly, placing her hand on his cheek again. " I wouldn't have to hurt you….. if only you would listen." She said softly, a smile on her face.

Sam stared at the wall, his vision blurry from the impact of the axe. He still couldn't think right let along see what was going on. The world to him was a big white blur, all he knew was that Litlith was with him and that she was on him. Sam blinked once more, trying to get a better view on what was going on. After a few minutes he was able to see the ceiling. He was still in the same room as before, by the look of the place. He could feel the cold hard floor, and the small pool of blood near his face. The cold metal chains that trapped his arms and legs, enabling him to move.

Litlith stared at him, happy that he had finally woken up fully. As he tried to move his limbs, but was in vain when he found out that he couldn't. Litlith watched him struggle, knowing that he knew of her presence but merely ignored it.

" What wrong Sam?…..Having troub..le?" Litlith whispered moving her body above his, until they were face to face. Sam narrowed his eyes at the sight of her, her lips curving into a smile. She was toying with him and he knew it, but for how long he didn't know.

Sam stared at her, not responding to her question. He need to stall, until his brother finds him. And the only way to do that was to talk to this bitch.

Litlith bend her arms allowing her to close some of the gap between them. " You know" She said taking a hand full of his hair and pulling it back so she was able to stare into Sam's dark hazel eyes. " If your good.…" Litlith looked down to lips before gazing into his eyes again, challenging him. " I'll let you go."

" And if your really good….I'll let you live." Litlith smirk at him. Sam not withering from her words, just stared into her eyes. Showing no signs of fear.

"What are you?" Sam asked his eyes still looking into hers. Litlith place herself upright again.

" Awww…Sammy you should know what I am." Litlith said softly. " After all you did kill one of my sister."

" What?"

" Ohh.. Don't play coy with me Sam. You and your brother were the one that sent my sister back to hell." She said her voice harsher then before.

Sam smiled at this, after finally getting rid of one another one would pop up out of no where. And seeking revenge, he didn't think that this day would come.

" That bitch did deserve it." Sam said rising his head up a little getting a better view of Litlith. Her eyes now narrowed and void of any white. Like the others their eyes had always turn completely black, which they usually do when they were angry. Sam smiled at the pisses off Litlith sitting on top of him. " And after I get out of this, you and your people are next. For all the things you've done."

" And what exactly did we do Sam?!! Did we swat a fly with to much force!… Oh wait… That's right. We killed your mom…. and your so called precious daddy…. You know that he's with my other brothers and sister in hell don't you?…" Sam narrowed his eyes at her, not wanting to listen to her anymore.

" You should have seen him screaming for your help. What a disappointment that you'll end up there with him…. At least you'll all be together…. One big happy…. Family."

" Shut up."

" What's wrong Sam? Wasn't that what you wanted to hear or would you like to hear that you're the reason why your family lives this way… If you weren't born… they would have never suffer." Litlith caressed his chest, moving her hands up and down feeling his muscles tense from underneath her finger tips. " Its all your fault… I bet your brother had always thought that but never said it to your face… Poor Sam…You're the reason for everything. And after were done, your going to be the reason why the whole world suffer."

" Shut up."

" Did your daddy ever tell you what you are… Sam? What you truly are?" Litlith stared at him, knowing that she had won and touch all his nerves. Sam looked at her, wanting to know what she was talking about. What his dad knew that he didn't and the reasons why he didn't tell him. Sam waited for her to finish knowing that she had enough ego to keep on talking.

"Did your brother ever tell you??" Litlith asking after not getting an answer from him. She stared at Sam who was on the floor motionless. " Did he tell you what a Freak you are." Litlith chuckled, taking the army knife from her side looking at the tip of it. Sam looked at her, wondering what his brother knew about this. Wondering why they were keeping a secret from him. Was he really that much of a danger that they wouldn't tell him.

Sam had always known that he was part of something, something that was planned by the yellow eyed demon. Did his father know what the plan was? Did Dean know? Sam felt betrayed, like the family had turned against him from the beginning. All this time he was helping them hunt, trying to find out what he was, looking for answers. And all this time the answers were right next to him, and he didn't even know it.

" What am I?"

Litlith looked at him, his eyes full of unanswered question. She took the knife and placed the tip of it on his chest, pushing down slightly until she saw blood seep through it before dragging it down. Sam stared at her, not bothering to look away making sure to make no signs of pain. Litlith smiled as his attempt, pushing the knife harder on his chest. Still Sam did not wither, not giving her any signs of the pain that he felt. He didn't want her to get the satisfaction of his pain.

Litlith took the knife bending it to the side and aimed for the open wound, picking the skin up with his knife. Sam grate his teeth together, stopping himself from making any noise of defeat. His eyes narrowing as he stared into Litlith eyes, which was full of amusement.

"What am I?" He asked again. Litlith stopped what she was doing putting her head up to stare at him. Litlith placed the knife down next to her.

" What Am I?" Sam pleaded.

* * *

Dean and Lexie leaned on the broken metal door. It had been a few minutes since the thing last attacked. And the by the looks of things it wasn't going to attack again. That or it was just waiting for them to come out. Both Dean and Lexie knew that they couldn't stay there forever. They had to go find Sam, they needed to know if he was okay.

" One of us needs to go out there." Lexie proposed.

Dean looked at her, knowing that she was right. It wasn't the time to hide, even if this thing was fast, strong and ugly. Dean nodded his head, letting her know she was right.

" I'm gunna go out ther…." Lexia said.

" No."

" What do you mean, No? You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

" No!"

" Dean! Stop being such a man!"

" What do you mean, stop being such a man?. ..Stop being such a hero."

" I am a hero!"

" …..Noooo!!!"

" Dean!"

" Look…" Dean said seriously. " If this thing isn't real then it must be a shape shifter…This thing… is probably a creation of your own fears. After all you almost died the last time you faced it. If I go out there… hopefully… it will turn into my fears. And I'm pretty damn sure…. Its less scarier then that…."

"No."

"No?"

" Your not gunna go out there, I am. Its my fear and I need to face it…. Your not going to stop me."

Dean smiled in annoyance, really now what was the point of that whole speech. He tried to be her protector and she doesn't even let him. "Your not going."

" Yes I am."

" No your not."

" Yes I am."

" NO YOUR NOT!!!"

" Yes I am."

" Yes you are!!"

" No I'm not!"

Dean smiled at her, watching her expression change from angry to annoyed and then to shock. Out of all the dirty tricks he could have played, he had to play that one. And the sad part was she actually fell for it.

"Uhhh! FINE!" Lexie said angrily.

" Good… alright I'm going to leave in the count of three."

" Your seriously going to count to three?" Lexie said looking serious about it. Dean looked at her, looking serious himself.

" Yeah.. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ohhhh… Nooooo… its just ten is so much better." Lexie said sarcastically, a smile plastered on her face. " Even number and all.." She didn't see a point to him counting if he was the only one going. If anything he was just stalling for the inevitable.

Dean let out a deep breath, not wanting to say anything to the comment. He counted to himself in his head, his gun in his hand before going forth. Dean opened the door looking around him to see if it was there. His gun pointed out ready to shot anything in his way. He took a side step to the right thinking that it was the best direction to run to. His body near the wall, making sure that no one would be able to sneak up on him.

" Come on… where are you?" Dean said impatiently.

Dean turn his head to the left side, his lips curving into a smile when he saw what he was looking for. In front of him was the demon, standing in all two. Its eyes staring straight at him.

" God your ugly." Dean stated more to himself then anyone, as he slowly backed away from it.

Dean could hear it growl. " I guess you don't like to be called ugly." Dean said, before turning his heals and running away from the demon.

He could hear it behind him, but this time it was different, it was a lot slower then before. All he needed to do was to run some more, to try to get it as far away from Lexie as possible. Dean made a turn going further away from where Sam should be, not bothering to look if the monster was behind him. One thing on his mind ' I hope Lexie get there in time.'

After waiting for a few minutes, Lexie had finally opened the door to see if anyone was around. The sword she had taken earlier in her hand. After noticing that no one was there, Lexie retrace her steps, sprinting her way back to the entrance. Hoping that both Dean and Sam were okay.

* * *

" What am I?" Sam repeated, watching Litlith stand over him.

" SAMMMM!!!!!!!"

Litlith turned towards the door, hearing Lexie call for him.

" What am I?!!" Sam asked wanting to know what was so special about him.

Litlith stared at him, a smirk slowly placing itself on her lips. Before disappearing into the darkness.

" Sammm!!!!!"

Sam looked at the place where Litlith had disappeared, angry that his question was never answered. He could hear Lexie call him from a distant, but not bothering to answer back.

Lexie ran to the direction where she heard yelling. She knew that she heard Sam yelling and was thankful that he was okay. After sprinting for a few more seconds she reached a door that was covered with yellow tapes. She ran towards the room opening it rapidly before stopping. Lexie looked down, seeing Sam on the floor gave a wave of relief but was replace with worry when she saw the amount of blood on the floor.

Lexie looked around the room to see if anyone was with them. Noticing that they were alonem she took a step closer to Sam.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah.. A little bruise here and there."

She was happy that he was okay. Or at least alive. She was unsure for a while since they were chase, if he was still alive of not. Her past experience was never really good to her, most of her friends had died helping her do her job. And to see Sam there staring back at her made her happy.

Lexie walked over to Sam, picking up the axe on the floor on the way.

" What took you so long?" Sam asked, not showing any signs of the event that just happened. He needed to keep it to himself for a while, just until it was time.

" Sorry, we were sort of….. Occupied… at the moment." Lexie said taking the axe above her head before striking it to the floor.

" Where's Dean?"

" ….Still occupied." Lexie said not bothering to look at Sam's face, feeling guilty that she had let Dean go. Lexie strike the second chains on his arms, allowing him to sit up right.

Sam took her explanation, not really wanting to talk about anything. To occupied with the pain on his head while he tried to set up right. Feeling dizzy, Sam sat on the floor closing his eyes in hope the pain would stop. While Lexie took out the other chains on his foot.

" Let go Sam." Lexie said reaching out her hand for him to grab. Sam looked up at her, a smile on her face. Sam wondered how could she smile all the time. Make jokes when she was the slayer and when the weight of the world rest on her shoulder.

" How do you keep going…….all this time?" Sam asked lowering his gaze to the floor.

Lexie stared at him, lowering her hand down and crouching down to his level. Looking at his eyes, hoping that he would look at her.

"Because I have to…... I've wish many times that I hadn't been. I know you wish the same thing…. But it's a choice… and I've made mine. I chose to help the people, save the world from utter destruction….then maybe there would be something out there that's better then this..……I choose to fight it." Lexie whispered the last sentence, repeating the path she had chosen. " I keep going for the future. For my friends that died and those living, for family and to live."

Sam looked at her, the sadness in her eyes, the smile now gone. But was quickly gone as it had come. Lexie looked at him reaching her out her hand again, hoping that he would take it.

" Well you fight with me?" Lexie said smiling at Sam who gave a small smile back. Taking her hand into his and helping himself up.

" Lets go find Dean." Sam said before walking out the door, Lexie next to him. He never answered her question, but he gave her an answer, an answer that didn't need to be said.

* * *

Dean ran down the corridor, stopping after he found himself trap in a dead end. Cursing himself in the head for the stupid turns he had made. Dean made a quick turn around and pointed his gun in the air.

Dean could see it a man walking slowly towards him. Dean waited for the thing to come, wanting to make sure that he shot the damn bastard in the forehead. Dean waited patiently watching it move towards him.

"Put the gun down Dean."

Dean looked at the thing narrowing his eyes at it. His gun not moving from its spot.

" Is that how you treat you father the person who saved your life."

Dean smirked. " Sorry buddy but my dad's dead."

The creature smiled at him, before transforming into its true form.

"What's wrong Dean? You don't want to play with me." A girls voice could be heard.

" I'm pass playing games with you."

" That's too baddd…" She step closer to him, allowing him to see what she looked like.

" And here I thought I've found a person to play with."

" Stop playing with him Kali."

" Not fair! You had your fun." Kali said her arms folded.

Dean turned to his left where he saw Litlith staring at him. Deans eye narrowed, taking his other gun and pointing it at her.

" Its not polite to point a gun at people.. Dean."

" What can I say I fail that class."

" You don't want to be pointing that gun at us." Litlith said walking towards Kali.

" Especially when we have something you want."

Kali smiled at Dean eyeing him up and down.

" I doubt you have anything I want." Dean said both his guns aiming at them.

" Really." Kali said turning herself back to John. " Not even the life of your father back?"

Dean stared at them not saying a word. He knew better then to make deals with demons. Whatever they were trying to pull was a load full of bull.

" Your father is in hell, burning in eternal flame. Screaming for his dear life." Litlith said.

" All because he had to be a hero and save your life."

" That's a lie." Dean said defensively.

" Is it really… then how would you explain that a person who was in a coma and dieing miraculously woke up without a single problem."

" Dean…" John said pleadingly. " Help me.."

Dean lowered his guns, not looking away from the people in front of him.

" What are you offering?"

Litlith smiled at him, her eyes turning to black. As she stared at the boy in front of her.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry got lazy and annoyed I hated this chapter so yeahhh.

People w/out fanfic account can now review…Thanks for the people who review... and for the lots of you

REVIEW


	7. The Deal

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

**Summery: **After the death of their own father Dean and Sam are lost in there search for the demon that killed their mother. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The only clue they have was the last words their dad said to them before he died. ( What were the last words and how will it change there life?) read to find out :-P………. R&R. story

­

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Six**

**The Deal**

**By: Venetrixis**

Dean stared at the people in front of him who had begun to walk closer to him. Dean made no attempt in moving from his spot, but instead he kept both eyes on them as they circled around him.

Dean waited to hear what they had to say, wanting to know what they had to offer. And if they could do anything that might help his father end his pain in hell. Dean narrowed his eyes at them, he knew better then to make a deal with them. But he also knew that his father didn't belong in hell. He didn't deserve the judgment that was placed on him.

For all the times he could recall, he was always taught that someone who gave up their life to save another should belong to heaven. That's what his senior English teacher had always said. He could remember all those boring conversation about god and hell when they were reading The Inferno. He could also recall how annoying the subject was because people around him didn't know the truth.

But if that was what the bible had said, then why was his father in hell? At least he thought that was what the bible said, that or that's what his English teacher said.

Dean stood his place, keeping an eye on both of them. His guns in his hands ready if they tried anything.

Dean was getting impatience, he hated to be played around with. He hated that he had sunk this low. Hated that this was his life, he hated everything.

He watched the girl that Litlith had called Kali from the corner of his eyes. He had seen her eyes turn completely black. But what Dean didn't get was how she could morph into anything she wants. Last time he checked, they weren't able to do that.

Dean turned to Litlith, wanting her to get it over with. Litlith had placed herself next to Dean, her arms dangling around his neck, her eyes turning itself back to normal. While Kali in her original form stood close to watch.

" What are you offering?" Dean asked again. Not getting an answer from his previous question.

" Like I said…. Your fathers life." Litlith said seductively as she stared into Dean's hazel eyes, a smirk plastered on her face. Dean stared back at her, not wanting to show the bitch any weakness and waiting for her to finish her offer.

Litlith placed one of her hands on Deans chest, feeling his muscles that was covered by a thin piece of clothing. Her hand lingered there for a while, before looking up at him again.

" Your father will be taken out of his hell, and be put back…here." She said looking for any reaction she might get from him.

" You can't bring people back to life." Dean said his voice not withering but in a firm tone. " You need their body….. And me and Sam burned it."

Litlith smiled at his little statement. " You don't need _his_ body… you need…a…body." Litlith said, her smile getting wider as Dean thought over what she just said.

" All you need is a…body… and you can have your precious daddy back." Litlith said whispering into Dean's ear, before moving back to see his eyes.

" And what would happen to the person?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?" Litlith said.

Dean thought it over, did it really matter to give up someone's life for his dad? It would only be one person. One person who won't be missed. Who's life was insignificant.

"….No.." Dean whispered.

Litlith smiled at his response, her arms still dangling around his neck.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, looking in front of him. Not wanting to look at the women who had placed her head on his chest.

" Your brother." Kali said, annoyed that Litlith was playing around. She was getting impatient that it was taking too long. She was also mad that Litlith had not done her job and had interrupted hers.

Litlith lifted her head up from his chest, looking at Kali's direction who looked pissed. Litlith took her cue and untangled herself off of Dean, stepping back a foot away. Dean on the other hand still didn't move from his place.

Dean turn his head slightly to look at Kali who had walked closer to him, giving him a better view of her.

" You had my brother." Dean stated turning to look at Litlith, knowing that Litlith had Sam with her a few minutes ago.

" We want your brother to be with us." Kali said her eyes now turning black again.

Dean watched her, thinking of what her words might mean.

" You want Sammy to be like you?" Dean said, somewhat understanding what they want.

"If you wanted him… then why not just take his body like you did to all the others."

" You think if we were able to do that…. we wouldn't be here making this offer to you." Litlith said, Kali now only a foot away from her.

"Then what's the problem? Why aren't you taking my body?" Dean asked now questioning them the question he had always wondered. If they were able to take over people's body so easily then why. Why not his, why did it take them so long to take over his father's body. Why didn't they just take over it from the beginning?

" Its not as simple as you think…there are… laws.." Litlith said thinking carefully on the words she chose. "we have to obliged too."

Dean chuckled at this statement, he would have never thought that they would say they had laws let alone the fact that they would actually follow it.

" I'm suppose to believe that." Dean said a smile on his face.

" No one said you had to." Kali said.

" I don't." Dean said. He knew that they were hiding something from him. But what was it? He didn't know. " I think that he's special… and you can't touch him because of what he is?"

" You can say that." Litlith answered lazily.

"And what if I don't take your offer?"

" You have no choice." Litlith said looking at Dean. She knew that he would take it.

" Your father soul is in hell, and you people don't even know the meaning of hell until you've seen it. You don't know the meaning of suffering." Litlith said threateningly while at the same time she had a sense of pride over the place.

" Yeah.. I know." Dean said re calling the other one that he had killed and her last few words. "You don't have to get all emotional on me."

Litlith narrowed her eyes at this statement, but did not say anything. Dean smiling at the angry women in front of him.

" What will you do to Sam once you get him?" He did wanted to know what they would do to him. But he also knew that they weren't stupid enough to tell him. Dean had remembered what Lexie had said about the prophecy. How they were just pawns, that they just wanted to bring there brothers and sisters from hell to earth.

" You'll get him back." Litlith said knowing that it was the answer he was looking for.

" Alive and in one piece."

" What do you want me to do about Sammy ?" Dean asked after getting the answer he wanted.

" To persuade him… he has to accept what we give him. For any of us to ever take hold of his body." Kali answered.

"How am I going to so that?"

" You're a smart boy." Kali said. " ….Go find a way."

"When will I get him back."

" In time."

"How much time do I have?"

"…. Enough." Litlith said before walking away, Kali still standing where she was.

" We'll tell you when.." Kali said before turning too and walking away from Dean.

Dean stood in his place for a few minutes, waiting for them to be out of sight before actually attempting to walk.

After a few minutes, he had begun walking back to the entrance hoping that Sam and Lexie would already be outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexie made Sam put some of his weight on her body. She had notice that he had tripped and stumbled a few times while they were walking. She had asked him to lean on her after he took a few steps, she was afraid that he would fall and hurt himself more.

Lexie made a turn to the place that they would find the stairs to get upstairs. After a couple of minutes she had finally found it, glad that she would be able to take Sam somewhere safe and get him some help.

Lexie stopped in her tracks, hearing something on the other side of the hall. She took out Sam's gun that he was holding and pointed it at the direction where she heard the noise.

Sam looked at her questionable, not hearing what she had heard. He looked at the place where she pointed the gun, waiting for something to pop up. He saw a figure walking their way slowly.

Lexie had lowered her gun after seeing the figure. It was Dean, by the looks of it.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Sam nodded and smiled. " Few scars… nothing Neosporin can't heal."

Lexie smiled at this, after all Sam had been through he was still able to make a joke. She was happy that they could. She didn't want them to be serious all the time. In this profession they couldn't really take everything seriously or else they would go insane.

" Don't worry Dean soon I'll be the prettiest one again."

Dean chuckled, while Lexie was shaking her head.

" I don't think that's possible Sammy." Dean said placing a small smile across his face.

" You people are so shallow." Lexie said before forcing Sam to keep on walking. Sam and Dean smiled at her, while Dean placed himself under Sam's other shoulder taking some of the weight of Lexie.

Its took another few minutes to walk to the car. Lexie had sat in the back with Sam next to her. Dean had sat in the drivers seat, starting his car before driving off.

" We need to go back to my house." Lexie said.

" We need to get Sam to a Hospital."

" No… just go to my house, I have friends that can take care of him."

Dean turned his head towards Lexie who was now taking Sam's shirt off of him. Wiping the blood off his body with her wet shirt that she had taken off. Leaving her only with a small black top.

"Fine." Dean said taking the exit back to Manhattan, turning on the radio while he took the exit. A song played, a song that he thought reflected what he felt. It was sad really, he didn't think that the day could get worse. He turned on the radio to forget, but here it was, a song that was made for him.

Dean listened to the song, it was a new song but he knew the words. He had only heard it twice while driving to Lexie's house but he remembered the lyrics. He had always thought the it was his life they were singing. His world they were reflecting on. He related so much to this song that he hated it, yet at the same time he couldn't help but listen to it.

Sam had also heard of the song, as Lexie had also as well. Non of them saying a word of knowing it, but instead listened to the lyrics that told there life.

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;   
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds _

This song would remind them of there journey. The things that had happen. The pain and struggle that they had all felt. The moments where all of them had almost lost hope.

_Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying   
One good turn deserves my dying _

Sam looked out the window, looking at the trees that passed by. Watching it as it slowly became a blur as Dean went faster. Sam thought back to when Litlith had him in the room. Why didn't she kill him, she had the chance and she didn't take it. Sam knew better, it wasn't luck. There was something that was stopping her. But he didn't know what that was.

_Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries _

Lexie looked down at her hands. She had stopped wiping the blood off Sam's body after it had stopped bleeding. She was now wiping the blood that had somehow gotten on her skin off her hands. While at the same time listening to the line that she dreaded the most. Lexie smiled at the lines. She had always kept a face up for everyone. She had always smiled making sure that they couldn't see her sadness. Couldn't see how hard her life was. Since she was 14 she was told that she was the slayer, from that year on it was all slayer training from her Watcher. She remembered burning down her Junior high school because a giant worm was eating students. Lexie chuckled at the thought pf how she burned down the school to save people's lives and got kicked out of the place as a thank you. Not that there was a place to go back to. At least it wasn't the mall like the other ones, Lexie thought.

_And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
_

Dean drove down the empty highway, listening to the last few words of the song. He thought back to the offer that Litlith had offered him. He had agreed to the terms. He was going to give them his brother for a while to get his father back. They had told him that he would get Sam back alive.

_You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit _

Dean turned his car at the next exit that would take them to Jersey. The song had finally ended. Its last word deceit. The word that he was doing. How would he be able to live with this kind of deceit? Even if he was able to get his father back, it wouldn't be him. His face wouldn't be his but the person who Dean picks. The person that will die for his father to live. If he was able to succeed, what would Sam think. What would Sam think of him deceiving him?

Dean had notice that since his family life was more in danger then it regularly was, he was able to do things that he wouldn't usually be able to do. He had killed people to keep his family safe. To keep it together and alive he had sacrificed time with his own father. To save Sammy's life he had killed. His anger beyond his control. Dean thought about this for a while. What would he not do for this family he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since they left Goshen. Lexie had brought in a friend to help Sam heal. Lexie had known that Sam had powers to see the future and Sam had told her that he was able to move objects. But he had only done this once when Deans life was in danger from an angry white kid.

Lexie had thought about the subject for a moment and thought that her friend would be able to help him out. She had told Sam that she was a witch but stopped using her powers for a while because of her addiction. Sam didn't think that people could get addicted to witchcraft but Lexie said its like a drug.

Sam had asked how she would be able to help him heal. Lexie had simply said that there were other ways in healing oneself except the use of witchcraft. Before walking away.

After a few minutes the door had opened showing Sam a petite women with black hair and pale skin with freckles.

" Hi! You must be Sam." She said walking in the room.

"Hi." Sam said trying to sit up right. He opened his mouth to talk but his question was already answered.

" My name is Raven." She said allowing herself to sit on the end of the bed.

" So how exactly does this work." Sam asked a bit curious.

" Well…" She said placing herself near Sam, sitting Indian style. " First you need to understand the basics. People heal themselves by using the power of the earth around them."

Sam gave her a confused look, not knowing how to do anything she was saying. Raven smiled a little, getting the hint that he was confused.

" Nature, the earth has a life force that connects everything. You're a hunter right?" Raven said trying to help herself explain it.

Sam nodded his head looking at the women who looked calm and serene.

" Those symbols that you use, the spells and incantations that you use. Those are just ways to get easier access to the life force of this planet."

" Okay… But I still don't get what I'm suppose to do…. And to tell you the truth I'm a bit freaked out." Sam said trying hard not to offend the girl. " I mean its nice of you to help and all but it feels….. Awkward."

"You think it's a girl thing." She said smiling at him.

" Ahhh…" Sam said not really knowing what to say.

Raven chuckled. " That's what your brother said while I was down stairs."

" Yeah… I'd think he would say something like that." Sam said now smiling. " ..Sorry.."

"Its okay."

"So…. how do we do this?"

" You need to close your eyes, now concentrate on the earth below you. Feel the powers of the earth and take some of that to heal your wound."

Sam looked at her ready to burst out laughing but stopped himself. He felt like a modern day Power Ranger. Hopefully the red Ranger because he had always like that one as a child.

" I feel like a power ranger." Sam stated.

Raven chuckled.

" I know its hard but its really easy if you get use to it… Look." Raven said taking out a scissor from the side table, stretching her skin slightly before cutting a piece of her flesh. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. He couldn't believe that Lexie had put him in a room with a psychotic women. _I'm going to kill Lexie_ Sam thought. Looking at the women across from him and then the door, thinking if he runs now, would he be able to make it out the door. He thought he would make it at least to the door knob but he didn't think that he would make it out alive. Crazy as this women was, he would probably get stab with the scissors.

Sam thought to the story about her addiction to witchcraft and started to wonder the reasons why she got addicted to it.

Raven saw the fear in his eyes, rolling her eyes at his reaction. Maybe it wasn't the best way to get him to understand. She was never good at making people understand. She was more like 'I don't care what you think'.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you." Raven said trying to calm him down. " Just look." She said pointing at the place where she had cut herself.

Sam looked down at the wound, as it slowly healed itself, after about a minute there was nothing. There were no scars from the place where she had cut herself. Nothing at all that Sam could see.

Sam looked at the women across from him. Amazed at what just happened. " Your going to teach me that?" Sam said still a bit dazed at what just happened.

" Yes." She stated.

"Cool."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author notes: OKAY THIS STORY ONLY TOOK ME LIKE 4 OR 5 HOURS TO WRITE.**

**Sorry I did it so fast but I had like 3 projects due this week. And I'm a procrastinator so yea I had to write this at the last minute of my due date for updating in fanfic.**

**Ps did not spell or grammar check.**

**So umm yea did it like Friday night when I had time and couldn't stall anymore. I'm sorry this chapter is boring but I sort of had to or I would have gone straight to the next destination. I have no projects this week I'm gunna update soon.**

**SO OKAY I HOPE IT WASN"T THAT BORING AND THAT YOU LIKED IT.**

**PLZZ REVIEW I would like to know what you think good or bad I don't care.**

**The song is brought to you by Stone Sour- bother.**

**WARNING: plzz do not try cutting yourself with scissors, healing yourself by life force does not work in real life… Okay I had to say that in case of lawsuit which is unlikely but still. I warned you and this is proof.**

**REVIEW PLZZZZ**


	8. Playing Dress Up

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet 'the slayer' that their dead father once knew. The brothers finally finds out what the yellow eyed demon is after and the master plan behind it all. But with new adventures comes new challenges. Dean is given an option to take the Demons side, will he take it or not? Read more…..R&R

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Eight**

**Playing Dress Up**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his image becoming blurry from the steam coming from the shower head. He slowly took of his shirt, crossing his arms, putting them over his head as he drops the shirt on the floor. Then unbuttoning his pants, as it quickly fell to the floor. Leaving him with only a pink heart boxer shorts on.

Dean looked at his boxers, smiling at the fact that there was hearts all over it and that it was pink. If Sammy only knew that he had this boxer, he would have made fun of him and never let it down. But he really didn't care, he had good memories with this boxer. This was the boxer he wore when he screwed the head cheerleader under the bleachers and the co captain in the same day. Those were the good old times Dean thought.

Dean took off the boxers and went inside the steaming shower, letting the water cascade down his body and towards the floor. Taking away some of his tense muscles and stress. Dean had notice that Sam had been distant for a while now, not really wanting to talk to him or wanting to be in the same room as him. Dean had started to wonder if he knew about the offer, but there was no way for him to find out. The only thing he could do was wait. Dean knew that the probability of Sam knowing was slim unless he had one of his vision and even that was highly unlikely.

The group had gone to there next mission, which led them to Orlando Florida. It had been a full 16 hours for them to drive there and Dean was exhausted from driving. Lexie had brought her car with her, but Sam had volunteer to drive it. Dean didn't care all that much because he also didn't want to be inside the same car as him. Lexie had stayed with him the whole car ride, arguing thought out the whole entire car ride.

Raven had come as well taking the car with Sam. Lexie had told Dean that Sam had wanted to keep on practicing his powers to get a better handle with it. Dean couldn't really protest because if he did he would have been out numbered in the argument. Either way he would have still end up losing.

The first time Dean had heard about Sam trying to control his powers he had been slightly worried that Sam might actually do it and learn it fast. But then after that day…. Dean had rethought his worries.

_Flashback_

Sam had gone to the basement training room for some training with Raven, who Dean thought was half out there. After a week of training Sam had not completely gotten use to using his powers. Raven had tried to teach him the basics first, which was bending a spoon. Dean had been there to watch to see if he had any progress after a week of training. But after two hours of watching Sam stare at a metal spoon, Dean had gotten bored. It wasn't the type of thing he had expected to see when he came down. He thought Raven was trying to teach Sam how to move objects with his mind or stop a bullet. But he guess they weren't up to it yet, even close to up to it.

Dean was confuse at the part where they had to go to the training room just to learn how to bend a spoon. They should have gone to the kitchen, where Sam could at least change his spoon if the other spoon was thought to be defective.

"Maybe its defective!" Dean yelled from where he was standing.

Sam glanced up at Dean, who was holding a spoon with his right hand and pointing at it with his left. Mouthing out this one looks bendable and thinner. Nodding his head occasionally and giving him a thumbs up. Where he had gotten the spoon, Sam didn't know. Sam ignored Dean's little comment and stared back at the spoon, now a little angry.

Dean sighed as he watched them again as Sam tried to bend the spoon. After a minute of Sam staring at the spoon, it had flew off his hand and across the room where Dean had been standing. Dean had dodged the flying spoon moving to his right, allowing him to miss it by a mere centimeter. Dean thought it was still to close for comfort, and in his opinion he thought that Sam had done it intentionally.

Dean quickly turned his head to look at the spoon in the wall. It had made a hole on the wall where he had once stood. Dean grabbed the spoon with his left hand and pulled it out of the wall, staring at it for a moment questionably before looking up at Sam. From that moment Dean knew why they had trained down there.

"Sorry.." Sam said lazily while he walked up to Dean and taking the spoon out of his hand. Before walking back to were he was, leaving Dean to stare at his back as he walked away.

Dean caught the hint of laziness in his voice and a glimpse of anger in his eyes. Dean opened his mouth to protest but then closed it, wanting to ask what was up with him these past few days but held it back.

Dean took one more look at Sam, Raven next to him looking at them questionably, before walking to the double door and out the room.

_End Flashback_

Dean stepped out of the shower, creating a poodle on the bathroom floor. Dean grabbed a near by towel and began to wipe the water of his skin. Rapping the towel around his waist, before picking his things of the floor and headed towards the door.

Dean opened the door only to see a very pissed off Lexie in from on him, carrying a small bottle conditioner in her hands. Dean stopped and smiled at her.

" Don't use your charming smile at me." Lexie said narrowing her eyes at him.

Dean smile got wider, no one had ever told him that before. Mostly the girl liked his smile, his pearly white teeth and gorgeous smile made them melt to the floor.

" Should I try harder."

Lexie rolled her eyes, ignoring his statement. " You knew I was going to take a shower. I even told you I was. I put the shower on… and I went away for just a minute to get conditioner.." She said waving the conditioner in him face. " And I come back… and you.." She said pointing at Dean " You.. took my shower."

Dean took a step towards her, his face close to hers. " The door was open.." Dean said a smirk plaster on his face. His eyes lingering up and down the figure in front of him. " You were more then welcome to join."

Lexie placed a fake smile on her face, making Dean smile wider before flipping it into a frown. Dean chuckled at her little scene as he watched her turn and walked in the bathroom, shutting the door hard.

" At least I left the shower on for you." Dean said to himself, looking at the towel in front of him as a smile began to place itself on his gorgeous face.

Lexie stormed in the bathroom, the shower still running from when she turned it on. She quickly took off her cloths before entering lukewarm water, as she let the water run down her skin. After about 5 minutes of showering Lexie began to notice that the water was becoming cold. Until it was freezing, she quickly stepped out of the shower and narrowed her eyes at it. She wanted to kill Dean for ruining her shower. No one comes between a girl and her showers. Lexie reached her arms at the rail without looking at it. Looking for a towel to place over herself. Once her hand touch the cold rail, she turned only to find that there was no towels. Lexie narrowed her eyes some more, she was going to get revenge. One way or another. Lexie looked down at her cloths which were now soaked from the previous poodle and her own.

" DEANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dean sat in the kitchen, when he heard Lexie yell out his name. A smile forming from his red lips. " They always scream my name." Dean said before standing up from his seat and walking towards the bathroom door, a fresh new towel in his hand.

Dean knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it. After a minute of waiting, the door opened slightly allowing Dean a view of the girl in front of him. His smile getting wider at the sight of her, smiling as he watched her futile attempt in covering herself up. Lexie had put a small hand towel on her chest, trying to cover up as much of her breast as possible. Which Dean thought was useless for the fact that the small white towel cling to ever part of her breast. Allowing Dean to see there exact form and size. Her other half had been covered by the door, but some of her slightly tan skin could still be seen from where he was from.

Lexie watched him as his eyes glazed at her up and down and up again, stopping at her breast which she held on tighter then before. Her body heat rising up slightly as he glazed at her body.

" Are you done looking?"

Dean looked up at her, a seductive smile plaster on his face. " Not yet?"

" Pervert." Lexie said rolling her eyes before grabbing the towel out of his hand and slamming the door at his face.

'She has to come out sometime for her cloths,' Dean thought still standing in the doorway. His hands now against both sides of the door, waiting for her to come out to play.

* * *

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Dean was leaning on the wall while Lexie stood in the middle of them.

" So.." Dean said looking at Lexie. " Are we gunna stand here all day or do you want to play Miss Mary Mack with me."

"I dunno?… Is a pathological idiot an actual condition?" Lexie shot back. " Or is a condition you made up to make yourself seem special?" Sam chuckled at the remark. After the bathroom incident, she had been snapping at Dean in every chance she got.

Dean sigh, shaking his head at her. It had been seven hours since the incident and throughout the whole time, Lexie had been putting him down. It was fun for a while until he couldn't make anymore smart come backs.

"Guess not." Dean said. " Look!!….. I'm not going to stand here all day… Its fun and all…really is.."

"We're waiting for Raven. You smirf."

" That's suppose to be an insult?"

" I dunno wha.."

" Look!! They have the book and… we went here to get it!" Dean said, stopping their little argument.

" That's only if they have it" Sam said staring at the floor in front of him.

Dean turned his attention to Sam, who unfortunately was not giving his attention to him. It has been a while since Sam had spoke a single word to him. This was a few in a few days. Dean had hope to prolong the conversation but after seeing stare at the floor. Dean had rethought his attempt.

" If they don't, then that just means there's two house down for the count." Dean said dully, he too now looking at the floor.

The door opened, revealing a very tired Raven carrying a few bags on her hand.

"Okay I got it."

"Got what?" Dean asked forcing his attention on her now.

"The supplies you asked for."

" I didn't ask for any supplies."

Raven turned to look at Lexie, who just smiled. Dean turned to Lexie too wanting to know what the hell was going on.

" The house were going to owns the top strip club in town." Lexie began to explain.

" They have a strict no norms policy."

" And that means?" Dean asked.

" We can't dress like normal people."

Dean gave her a confuse look.

Lexie took a deep breath. " You have to dress like a… Dominatrix."

" Whooaaa!!! Buddy!!…Hold your horses there… I DON'T play that way."

Dean looked at Lexie waiting for her to yell and say 'Got You!' or 'Sucker.. I can't believe you fell for that.' But to his surprise, she just stood there and watch him as his expression turned from you kidding to fuck nooo!!!

"Noooo….Noooo…."

Lexie stared at him a smile on her face, as she watched him shake his head rapidly. Lexie nodded in return. " Yes."

"There is no fucking way in hell I'm dressing like that….. I rather be possess then do that shit."

" You have no choice." Lexie said innocently while holding up a bag that contained his outfit.

"Fuck you."

Lexie looked a him the words 'you wish' going through her mind. But tried to look as innocent as possible. "But Dean…. you have too."

" Ohh!!! Hell No I don't." Dean looked at Lexie who had a sincere look on her face nodding her head at him. Stupid fake sincere look, there's no fucking way I'm doing this shit.. this is bull.' Dean thought.

" Why can't Sam do this shit?!" Dean said point his finger at Sam.

Sam looked at him questionably. " Yo.. Don't put me in this."

" Sam.. IS.. doing it.."

"What!!!… Why do I have to be in this." Sam protested.

"Because it a male strip bar…and the only way to go in the restricted area to dress like one of the stripers." Lexie said happily. Dean and Sam stared at her both thinking that she was way to happy.

" Why do we have to do it?? Why don't you do it since you seem to look so happy about it?" Sam said.

" I do have to do it…" Lexie said picking up a bag next to her and holding it in front of her.

" What crazy shit are you into?" Dean asked looking at Lexie questionably.

Lexie turned to him, seductively smiling at him. Eyeing him up and down. " Lots of things." Lexie said a handcuff whirling around her finger.

" I bet you are." Dean said a smile on his lips as she took out a whip from the bag and whipping the floor she was standing. He had to admit it turned him on.

"Oww." Sam on the other hand was trying not to get whip again, and moved his feet off the ground. Lexie not apologizing for what she did but gave him a small smile. When Dean looked at the two of them, he could only imagine that Lexie was a dominatrix and Sam was the helpless little boy.

" So…?" Lexie said the whip in her hand. Allowing Dean to leave his train of thoughts and gaze up at her.

"..No.." Dean and Sam said in unison.

After another few minutes of arguing, Raven finally made a valid point on the reason why they should do it. Unfortunately for Lexie, Dean and Sam only wanted to hear the reason why they had to do this and the sacrifices they had to make to kill the demons on the earth in an every angry tone. To get them to do what they were asked for.

It sort of reminded Lexie of the time when she first gave up and was told of her job description in a heavy African American accent by a guy she had recently saved.

Dean grabbed the bag out of her hand and headed towards the bathroom. Sam doing the same thing but going to his room bathroom, Raven following him to help him in anyway.

After a half an hour of waiting Dean had finally gotten out, his head down and a frown plaster on his face. Lexie tilt her head to the side, looking at the outfit that Raven had picked out. He was wearing a small black tight leather shorts stopping where his butt had ended. Tight suspenders that were attacked to the front and back of the shorts, crossing in the lower back. A spiked choker around his neck with a long leash in the back and black army boot.

" I feel so expose." Dean said pulling the suspender strap and putting them over his nipples.

Lexie held back a laugh. "Where's your wig?" Lexie said, biting her lips to stop herself from laughing.

" Fuck You."

" Ohh… Come on… You've gone this far you might as will do it all the way." Lexie asked pleadingly.

Dean went in the bathroom again closing the door behind him. After another few more minutes of waiting Dean had finally came out. Lexie looked at him and notice that instead of his dirty blonde hair Dean now had long platinum blonde hair that stopped just above his covered nipples. Dean brushing the hair off his face, trying to get them out of his eyes.

" You…look… ummm ha" Lexie chuckled, trying to catch herself by coughing. Dean narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what was coming and he knew there was no way for him to stop it from coming. This was her way of pay back from this morning.

" You….youuu…..hahahahahahhaa" Lexie began to laugh, saying out words while laughing. " hahahahah YOU..hahaha MAKE SUCH hahahaha AN (sniff) hahahah UGLY GIRL hahaha."

Dean looked at the girl across from him, laughing her ass off. Tears coming from her eyes clouding her vision of him. Dean watched her for a while, watched her stop laughing and then start again after taking a look at him. After a while Dean had taken off the wig and was force to throw it at her face. She in return laughed harder and started to hit the bed she was sitting on.

" Haha.. Okay… You had your fun.. I'm changing.." Dean said turning his back on her.

" Wait!!!" Lexie scream, holding out her hand to him. Dean turned looking at her lazily.

" I need… I need… to put makeup on.. you…. hahahahahhahaha"

Dean narrowed his eyes some more, watching the girl mouth out ' okay.. okay.. I'll stop.. okay.. okay.' Amusement still in her eyes as she wipe hers tears away again.

"I forgot what I was about to say….. Ohh yea…. ummmmm…. 'chuckle'… ahhhh… No…Noooo….don't… don't change. 'chuckle'… You look just… f.i.n.e. " Lexie said placing a smile on her face, and trying not to laugh again.

" Yeahh.. Well… Its not funny." Dean said pointing his fingers at her.

" Ohhh Nooooo…not at all." Lexie said trying to keep her head down.

Lexie turned her head towards the door, someone knocking on the other side. Banging hard on the door. Lexie got up and opened it, only to see Sam infront of her dress the same way as Dean except for a few exceptions. Sam didn't have suspenders but instead have chains that attached itself on his belt and both his hands. He also had a short black wig that were clip to the side framing his face.

" Sammmmm!!!! Sooo how do you feel?"

" Like a whore…"

" But….You look sooo prettyy." Lexie yelled out.

" Yea I know doesn't he?" Raven said.

" OMIGOD SAM… You really do look pretty… you make a really pretty he-man girl… I'm impress…Maybe by the end of this night you might get yourself a date. Huh…huh?…" Lexie said elbowing Sam, who narrowed his eyes at her.

" Would you please close the freaking door, my nipples can cut through glass here!!" Dean yelled.

" What's up with you?" Sam questioned.

" He's just mad because he makes an ugly girl." Lexie biting her lips to stop herself from laughing.

Sam looked at the very pissed of Dean who was now trying to warm up his nipples. Putting both of his hands on them. Raven chuckled, Sam holding back a laugh while Lexie tried to occupy herself by looking at Sam's hair. After Lexie burst out laughing again without look at Dean, the rest laughing with her.

Dean stared at them evilly, wishing bad things to happen to them in a next few minutes. "Ha ha really funny.. I make an ugly girl… woo whoo.. Joke over.." Dean said emotionlessly.

After a few more minutes of waiting they had finally stop laughing and Lexie had gone to the bathroom to change into her custom. Coming out a few minutes later in a black pea coat with a 3 inch red belt with 3 buckles. Fish net gloves and stockings and 3 inches black leather hooker boots.

" Hey!! How come she get to wear that?" Dean asked.

Lexie rolled her eyes, unbuckling the belt before flashing Dean.

"Ohh.." Dean said after seeing that she was wearing a one peace plastic corset that also turned into a mini, attaching the garter and the fish net stocking on it. Her chest was push up by the corset, making it seem like it was about to fall out, her hair tied in a messy bun allowing any viewer a good view of all her curves, breast, long legs and creamy soft skin.

Dean swallowed hard, still looking at the sight in front of him. If only he could have her now, he would definitely take the opportunity.

"SEXYYY!!!!" Sam yelled out. " Walk it!!!…" Lexie followed his commands and walked seductively toward the nearest boy which happened to be Dean.

"Now make a dramatic stop and pose." Raven screamed.

Lexie stopped, spreading her legs apart, one of her hand on her thigh while the other on her hips. Making a pout with her lips, her eyes still on Dean who had not blink ones, lust in his eyes.

" Now make a turn and slap your ass." Sam yelled.

Lexie turned to Sam who was laughing. He knew she wasn't gunna do his request but it was always worth a try.

" Okay…everyone.." Dean said getting up from his seat slowly. " Time to go into the cold."

* * *

Dean sat on the love couch as he tried to eye the place. Trying not to look at the other boys dress like him on the stage but tried to look at the girls instead. Raven had said that they needed to distract the security guards which was a male.

Lexie had been trying to talk to him but after about a half an hour there were still no progress. After another few minutes Dean had finally gone to Lexie to see if he could help with the situation.

" Hello!!…" Dean yelled in a slightly feminine voice.

"Ohhh Dean..na…. I was just telling this hunk right here how beautiful you sister is!!!.." Lexie said touching the guards strong arms.

" Sister?…Ohhh my sister!!… silly me.. I forget… What about my sister?"

" Well this guy right here… has an eye for her, don't you Zander?"

" Tis' very hot gurl is yor cister…"

" Zander just moved here from Russia… Don't you agree that need to find a good wife."

" Yes!! My sister is very pretty… she's a sight for sore eyes!!" Dean yelled over the music.

" Sha berry prettie… I vant to met her." Zander said looking happy at his luck. He had only been in America for two months and could not believe his luck. His parents had always dreamed for him to be an American and this was his chance.

" Met her!!… She's right over there… GO get her Tiger!!" Dean said patting Zander on the back for support.

" Vhat tis her name?"

" Ohhhh… Her name is…. Willow…. You know like a willow tree." Dean said smiling, Lexie eyeing questionably.

" Can sha go…heer." Zander asked a little nervous.

Lexie stared a the man in front of her, she couldn't believe that this guy was nervous. He had the body and some of the looks. Except for not knowing English that well, he was completely capable to talk to women all by himself. But then his taste in women wasn't exactly 'normal' in other people's standard but other then that he was fine.

"I'll go get her.." Lexie yelled before disappearing into the crowd. Dragging Sam with her a few minutes later.

" Hi!!!" Zander said grinning from ear to ear.

" …H…I…" Sam said unsure. He didn't know why he was dragged here to say hi to 'him.'

" Gooooddd….. one vowel sentences… Lets enhance on that shall we?" Dean said pushing Zander and Sam away and into the crowd. " You kids have fun now."

Sam looked backed at Dean and Lexie still confuse. He had tried to stop but the man next to him was too strong and was pulling him into the middle of the dance floor.

" Have fun WILLOW!!!! Make sure you spend a lot of time with him." Dean yelled out.

" You too Zander… have funn!!!" Lexie yelled, waving bye to both of them. " Take good care of her!!!"

" Yo luke berry pretty…" Zander said looking into Sam's eyes.

" Ahhhhh…. thanks.." Sam said nervously.

Sam looked at him as Zander as he grabbed his hand and started to slow dance with him. The song 'Let the body hit the floor by drowning pool' beginning to play.

Zander put his hand on Sam's back, causing Sam to yelp a little from the sudden contract. Causing Sam to look at his questionably as he smiled at yellow teeth at him. Sam tried to smile back but probably failed at the attempt. He really didn't care if he did, the only concern in his mind was to try not to let this guy make him go closer to his body.

"Yor name Ello…tis berry pretty."

"Ahhhh…" Sam said looking down, while trying to get more space between him and the guy. " Thanks…"

Sam was going to kill both of them for doing this to him. He didn't think that he was going to be the one to distract the guard. Surely he thought that Lexie was going to.

* * *

**Author notes: **Look I updated…. but its onces again late and to lazy to spell check so I hope u understand I word I just said. its 4:30 am I need sleep see yea

Look an update like i promise yawn nitey nitey...

**REVIEW PLZZZ**


	9. Once more with Feelings

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet 'the slayer' that their dead father once knew. The brothers finally finds out what the yellow eyed demon is after and the master plan behind it all. But with new adventures comes new challenges. Dean is given an option to take the Demons side, will he take it or not? Read more…..R&R

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter Nine**

**Once More with Feelings**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

Dean and Lexie walked down the dark corridors, Raven in front of them. Why do they always have dark corridors, why can't they have dimly light corridors or just a bright corridors.. I'll even go with brightly colored corridors, Lexie thought not really paying attention on what's going on.

" Why is she crouching on the floor?" Dean said as he watches Raven on the side of the wall, looking into it before giving them a hand signal. Lexie turn to look at Raven who was in fact crouching on the floor.

" I don't really know… but it sort of funny to see her do it." Lexie said, standing next to Dean, who was still staring at Raven.

Raven gave them another hand signal, while crouching on the other side of the hall.

" What's with the hand motion? Did…did you see that?" Lexie said pointing at another one of Raven's signal. " Does that like mean something?"

" It's a signal…but no one is here…I don't know why she has to do it when no one is here…. I think is a sign that's she's crazy." Dean said giving some of his attention to Lexie.

Lexie turned to Dean, a smile on her face. " I think she's trying to say to follow her… or to stay here… But the hand motion is all wrong… I feel like I'm in a baseball game. Look she gave us a tug on her ear and a brush off on her shoulder."

" I don't watch baseball. I never liked it as a kid. The whole hitting the ball and running all the plates bored me."

" I watched it sometimes… only because the players had a nice ass." Dean looked at her questionable, Lexie giving him a 'eh' look.

We should ask her what that means." Dean said as he watched Raven give them another signal.

" Or wait here for her."

" I don't feel like waiting… we don't have much time. We should just ask her." Dean said, thinking how long Sam would last with that Zander guy.

" Alright then… Hey Raven! What's with the ( _tugging of ear and brush off _) all about?" Lexie said, Dean next to her chuckling.

" It means to yell really loud so we have a sporting chance in getting what we want." Raven said looking at them angrily.

" See. Now she's all mad and sarcastic." Lexie said pointing at Raven.

" Who say sporting chance now a day?" Dean asked, Lexie giving him a I don't know look.

Dean and Lexie walked towards Raven, Lexie picking up Raven off the ground with one hand ableing her to stand up correctly.

" No ones here honey." Lexie said. " There's no need to do those things."

" Yeah!.. Why is no one here?" Dean asked, thinking that the thought never really crossed his mind until now.

"I don't really know." Lexie said, wondering it herself.

" You think it's a trap?" Raven said, while brushing of some of the dirt of her legs.

" Maybe… maybe not." Dean took a step into the room they were looking for.

" I guess but we'll have to find out when the alarm goes on… won't we?" Lexie said following Dean into the room.

" I guess so." Dean said looking around the room they just entered. It was a dimly light room, with dark mahogany walls greatly decorated with images. Marble stools all around each containing an object, three stools in the center of the room, a glass box covering each of them. Each object containing a number inside with it.

Raven, Lexie and Dean spread apart each going to one side of the room Dean on the left, Raven on the right and Lexie in the center.

" What do you guys have?" Lexie asked, while looking at her objects.

" I got a few scrolls, old telescope and other things." Raven said, walking towards Lexie.

" A book… it doesn't look like the one were looking for, crystal ball and a crummy box...that has eyes and is looking at me." Dean said looking at the box in front of him. Trying to look at the symbols around it, deciphering the meaning of it all with the eye following his every move.

Lexie looked at her objects. " The Book of Damnation, the Rosetta ring and an empty stool." Lexie looked at the empty stool in front of her the number 96 in it.

" You think that this was were the book was?" Raven said, also looking at the empty stool.

" Maybe."

" Fuck!" Dean said turning his back on the box.

"What?" Lexie said watching Dean suck on his finger.

" Nothing… I..I was just angry that the book isn't here."

Lexie looked at his questionably, knowing that that wasn't the reason why he had said fuck in the first place, but decided to let it go.

"So what do we do now?" Raven asked, while looking around the place.

Lexie reached for the ring in front of her. " Stealing a few things."

* * *

Sam sat down his back to the man they had hook him up with. His hands around Sam's waist forcing him to be closer to the man. Moving his thumb up and down feeling Sam's bare skin. Sam narrowing his eyes on Zander's fingers wanting to cut it all of with a knife slowly and painfully.

" Yo no… I lick woman lick yo." Zander said seductively his mouth near Sam's ears. Causing Sam chills all over his body. Sam was completely freaked out, he had tried to get away from the man but he just wouldn't give up.

" I have a secret to tell you." Sam said trying not to look at the man next to him. Thinking that it would be to awkward to look him in the eye, let alone be talk to him with his hands all over him.

Sam felt his hand move up from his waist to his chest. Sam quickly slapping it away, waving his fingers back and forth telling him no. Zander chuckled at Sam's futile attempt to stop him, putting his hands on Sam's legs causing Sam to jump up.

" I lick zurprizes." Zander said caressing Sam's legs slowly. Sam held back an urge to punch the guy. Knowing that he had to wait for the others to get out of the basement.

" I'm a man.. Surprise!" Sam said trying to say surprise happily, his hand up in the air.

Zander grabbed him harder forcing Sam to come in contact of his body and a feel on his penis sticking Sam on his ass. Sam finched before trying once again to get a little space between them as he heard Zander chuckle.

" I no…"

Well that plan failed, Sam thought. Of course he knew he was a man. After all he had no chest, had a body of a well built man and have manly facial features. Though he did make a pretty girl.

"…Tis Y I lick yo." Zander said seductively, as his lips went to nibble Sam's ear, causing Sam to jump up from his seat.

"Okay." Sam said breathing hard. " None of that."

Zander smiled at him, tapping the seat next to him. Sam looked at the seat, not wanting to seat back down. I really shouldn't have force him to sit down, Sam thought at least there was more space between them, then now.

Sam smiled nervously at him, which he returned with a seductive one. As Zander grabbed Sam again by his waist and closing some of the gap between them. Sam stood in front of him, thinking that his position was worst then the last. Zander still sitting down, looking at the view Sam was force to give him.

Sam saw the look of lust in his eyes as he gazed at Sam's lean body. Watching it as he breathed heavily, causing his body to descend and ascend. Sweat from the whole experience running down his body ending on him V formation on his lower body.

Sam watched as Zander leaned in closer wanting to close all the gap between them. Sam started panic, not knowing what to do, his reflexes taking control as his hand went up in the air and down. Slapping Zander on the face.

" No.. no ..noo… I don't do that on the first date." Sam said putting his hands over his chest covering his expose nipples, trying to pull if off. As he watched Zander put his hand on the face.

Zander smiled at him again, more lust then before in his eyes. Sam thinking the only word good for this occasions 'fuck.'

Sam smiled nervously at him, while trying to see if Lexie and the others were back.

" Yo lick it ruff I sea." Zander said still caressing the place where Sam had slapped him. Forcing Sam to give his attention to the lunatic in front of him.

"Huh?" Sam said playing dumb, hoping to waste time.

" Donut play coy vith me." Zander said as he went to reach out to Sam again, but was stop by a hand.

" Sorry Zander baby… but we have to take Willow away now." Lexie said, after seeing Zander reach for Sam's waist. Sam looking scared as he reached out again.

" I…" Zander began to say but Lexie had already taken Sam and dragged him towards the exit where the other were waiting.

" So did you get it." Sam said, still getting dragged by Lexie.

" No… Its wasn't there." Lexie said pushing open the door and headed towards the car. Where Dean and Raven were already in.

" What?!!" Sam said sounding angry.

" Lets talk about this later okay?" Lexie said politely knowing that Sam would be angry that they didn't get it after all he did.

Sam got in to the car, still angry.

" Hey Sammy…" Dean said turning on his head light. " Got lucky I see."

Sam saw the smile on Dean's face through the mirror, as Sam narrowed his eyes at him causing Dean to laugh. Before speeding off.

* * *

The gang once again sat around the room, all of them still in there outfit. After Sam's little whining fest outside the motel parking lot, and the constant abusing of a poor helpless horny teenage boy. Lexie and Dean had finally stopped Sam from doing any more damage and had force him back in the room where they were to discuss what were their destination.

" So…" Dean said looking at the very angry Sam. " Where do we go from here?"

" Well. We can either go to the next Coven or find other ways into getting the information we need." Lexie answered, while looking at the ring she had just stolen. Dean watching her playing with it.

" And that would be?!" Sam asked sounding annoyed at everything.

" Hey!" Dean yelled, pointing at Sam. " Stop being a cry baby." Sam made a face, which Dean just smiled at in return.

" Well. Since the book wasn't here. And we know now that it was here before. Then my next bet is that I have no clue where it is."

" That's an upgrade." Sam said sarcastically. Dean looked at him again, wanting to say something but held it back. He knew that Sam was angry with them, after all the shit he had to go through.

" But… there are other ways in finding out what we want." Lexie said looking at Raven.

" Then why the hell didn't we discuss about this way before." Sam questioned.

" Its dangerous." Lexie said looking Sam in the eye, before turning to Raven waiting for her to go on.

" I know a way to get information… but there's a price… Or rather an exchange."

" What do you mean exchange?" Dean asked.

" Well.. that's the thing I don't really know what the exchange is." Raven said, unsure that she should have brought the subject up in the first place.

" So why are we doing it, if we don't know what the exchange is?" Dean asked. " For all we know its death or something worst."

"It's the only way... We have no idea where the book is." Lexie said, looking down on the floor. " But this is all up to Raven, she's the one that has to do all the work."

Sam and Dean gave their attention to Raven, waiting for a explanation. " Its dark magic… Pretty heavy too… I …I don't really know if I can do it… without.."

" You don't have to do it if you don't want to... I'm not forcing you." Lexie said concern in her voice. Dean and Sam watched the scene in front of them. Not understanding what was going on.

" Okay… What the hell are you people not telling us?" Dean exclaimed.

Lexie and Raven looked at each other, waiting for which of them would start first. Raven turned to Sam.

" Do you remember when I told you that you can get addicted to magic?"

" Yes." Sam said, having a feeling where this conversation was going.

" Well…" Raven said looking down on the tiled floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. " I got addicted to it… Pretty bad too."

" Well. Your not now!" Dean said, not getting the full weigh of the situation.

" Its not the easy… Dean. She had a full year recovery for it. And she doesn't even know if it was enough… and I don't want to risk anything that might harm her." Lexie exclaimed. Dean wanted to say something but was stopped by Raven.

" When a person gets addicted to magic… It becomes your life… It controls your every move, every step you make... Your feelings void, you're emotions a mere memory. All you feel is power, this dark powerful essence around you…You can feel it in your veins as it pulse through you…The feeling of absolute power… that no one or thing can ever harm you…" Raven paused, finding it hard to go on. " I've kill people… took off their skin off there body… watch them die without feeling remorse…Listened to hear them scream for pain as their skin peal of there body… And I enjoyed it…I almost caused the world to end…. I don't want to go there again...I do little magic and I could feel it trying to take over me."

Dean and Sam looked at the innocent looking women in front of them. Both of them never thinking that this woman could make so much damage, let alone almost succeeding in destroying the world. Not knowing until now, the heavy weighs she held on her shoulders and the sadness she felt in her heart. Sam and Dean stood still, both of them speechless on the subject.

" I know I have no right to be asking you this… But I know you can do it… I'll give you time to think it over if you want… And like I said before its your choice… If you don't want to, then I won't push on… But I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't know you would be able to do it." Lexie said trying to reassure her friend that everything will be okay.

Raven looked at her, seeing the kindness in her eyes as she gave her speech. Nodding slowly Raven agreed. Lexie gave her a small smile for agreeing to her decision.

" Wait. Wait." Dean began. " Don't I have a say in this?" A little scared at what might happen.

" No. Dean you don't." Sam said as he walked towards the door, taking Ravens hand so she would go with him. Lexie watching them as she saw her friend smile at him as he led her towards the door and out the room. Thinking that those two had been spending a lot of time together.

Lexie closed the door behind them before taking off her pea coat jacket and placing over the T.V as she headed towards the bathroom.

" Wait… that's it!" Dean began, looking at Lexie for a response.

Lexie stopped on her track, turning around to look at Dean who had changed his cloths into just a plain dark blue sweats. She had to admit that it did look good on him, a smile slowly showing itself on her soft lips.

The sweats stopped a few centimeter above his manhood. Giving Lexie a view of his lower body. His lean body outlined by the shadow cast by a near by light. Showing every muscle in his body. Lexie stared that the gorgeous man in front on her. Her body yearning to touch it.

Lexie gazed up slowly at him stopping on his neck where a cross hung. Before staring into his hazel eyes. Trapping her into the beauty of them. Dean gazed lustfully at the woman in from of him, seeing the same desire he had in her eyes. As he watched her gaze at him, allowing her to explore his body.

Lexie walked slowly towards him, stopping only when she had contact to his bare skin. As she hers automatically went to his neck, fixing the necklace. It was a habit, that she could never get rid off.

She placed her hand on Dean's neck, slowly letting it fall to his chest feeling the muscle underneath her finger tips. As a soft heat emanate from his body.

Dean watched her as she fixed his necklace causing him to smile at her reaction. He gazed down, feeling her cool hand touch him. Feeling the softness in her hands, as she explored his body.

" Do you like what you see?" Whispering into her ear, causing her to snap her head towards him. Dean seductively smiling at her as he watched her gaze up at him. Her eyes not withering from his.

Dean reach out his hand, grabbing the side of her neck. Feeling the warmth of her skin against him. As she now examined him. He pulled her towards him harshly, causing her to gasp in surprise and breaking the last few gaps between them. As there body press themselves together, leaving no room for space.

Dean smiled at her reaction, before placing his lips on hers. Allowing his hands to explore her body, feeling her every curve. As a growl of approval came from her lips, urging him to go on.

He kissed her roughly ravishing her as she too followed his movement. Not wanting to give him all the control. Lexie placed her hand on his neck, forcing him to press himself more towards her. Giving her more control. Dean smiled at her attempt, also not wanting to give in.

He slowly licked her teeth demanding access to her mouth, which was soon given to him. Sticking his tongue into her mouth, feeling her respond to his demands. Dean let out a growl of protest, as Lexie breaks the kiss.

Dean opened his eyes, seeing Lexie smiling at him as she moved to his neck. Placing small butterfly kisses up his neck, stopping just below his ear. Nibbling the end of his ear softly, before sucking the skin just below his ear. Dean groan in pleasure, grabbing Lexie's hips and pulling her up over his body. Allowing her to rap her legs around him. As Dean placed his lips on hers again, not breaking the contact as he pinned her to the wall.

* * *

"What's that?!" Sam said looking around the room, his nap completely disturbed.

Raven turned towards him, waking up from her sleep because of him. " I don't know.. Just go back to sleep."

* * *

Lexie gasp from the pain. Opening her eyes, only to notice that there were no ways for her to leverage herself, except the wall and Dean. Dean smiled at her, seeing the panic in her eyes, she knew she was in his playing field now.

Dean pushed his body harder towards the wall, causing Lexie to gasp again. Feeling the hardness of his arousal, in between her legs which she welcomed by squeezing her legs tighter around him.

Lexie narrowed her eyes at him, as a smirk placed itself on his face. You wanna play that way… then fine, Lexie thought. Placing her arms around Dean's shoulder, her face inches away from him.

Dean tilt his head up to met hers, yearning to capture her lips once more. Lexie watched him as he leaned in towards her. Lexie backing her head away slightly, not wanting him to reach it.

Lexie opened her mouth to say something but was stopped but Dean as he leaned in more to capture her lips. She moaned in protest, causing Dean to smile slightly before placing her down to the floor. Dean on top of her.

He looked at the goddess in front of him, lust still in her eyes. How long had he lusted for her. Wanting to touch her skin, to feel her under him. Dean undid her corset, Lexie watching him and his every move. She smiled as she watched him suddenly getting aggravated over the corset.

" Next time no corset." Dean said, getting a army knife near him, taking the blade and cutting the corset out of her. She laughed at this, as she watched him go down towards her. His hand snaking around her back forcing her to arch her back.

Dean slowly took off her corset, gazing at her body in front of him. Feeling the pain of his arousal, he lowered himself towards her chest. Kissing the curves of her breast, leaving trails of hot air on her skin. Dean could feel her shiver under him, as she moan for more.

" Dean.." She pleaded.

Dean took her hands putting it over her hand. Pinning her down to the floor. Lexie felt her stomach do a flip, as she saw herself helpless. Dean lightly licking her skin, wetting her nipples before sucking them softly. Emitting a harsh moan from her as he teased her, causing agonizing pleasure throughout her body.

Dean lowered himself from her body, placing kisses down to her skin. Stopping shortly below her naval, causing shivers all over her body. Dean sucked on the side of her hips, knowing that it was a sweet spot. Dean getting the response he wanted a moment later.

" Say my name." Dean ordered, his arousal getting stronger, but still controllable.

" Dean" She moaned, obeying his command. Dean let out a moan, the pain a little to much to bare. Taking off the last piece of clothing that blocked his way. Dean place his hands in between her legs, separating them from each other. As he placed himself on top of her. Putting her hands over her head again with one hand while the other held his ground.

With one slow motion he inserted himself in her. Feeling the warmth coming from her body to his. As he moved his hips a slow rhyme, Lexie following him soon after.

" Dean.." Lexie pleaded, the feeling of absolute bliss coursing through her body. She arched he back more, allowing him to have more access. Still following his rhyme.

Dean lowered himself towards her, capturing her lip to her. Not breaking any contact, as both of them breathed heavy. Dean could hear her moan, her body shivering beneath him. As he gave her one last push causing both of them to release at the same time.

Dean looked at the goddess in front of him, he gave her a smile which she returned. As he allowed his body to lay on top of her. Both breathing heavy from their previous escapade.

" That all you got." Lexie said breathing heavily. Dean gave her a smile. " Just wait until tonight… when I get some rest."

" I'm giving you 10 minutes."

Dean chuckled at this, not wanting to disagree to her decision. Dean rolled over to the side of her, letting her place her head on his chest, as they both waited for the time to past.

* * *

Authors note: LOOK INAPPROPRIATELY EROTIC SCENES…lol okay I updated and it took me a while to do that sex scene. I do hope u like it tho. At least I was only 3 days late for my regular due date sorrie… like I said it was hard.

REVIEW PLZZZ

* * *

**DELETED SCENES-** scenes that were of no use of the story…lol… slightly funny tho…

Dean and Lexie watched as Sam pushed over a garbage can. Raven near him trying to calm him down.

" I don't believe this!" Sam yelled kicking the can in front of him.

" Sam! Calm down."

" Calm down!! Calm down.!!!" Sam said looking at her. Raven stood her place not really knowing what to say. After she was the one that force them to finally put the out fit on. But Lexie thought of the plan… she shouldn't get all the blame… right? Raven thought.

" Yes?" She said unsurely.

Lexie and Dean watched as a teenage boy came there way. Sam angrily yelling. " What the hell are you looking at? Huh!!" Sam walking up to the boy a few feet away from him. The boy looking scared at what's going on, not wanting to get beat up for wanting to rent a room for his girlfriend and him. Raven held Sam's arm trying to hold him back.

" Sam's taking a teasing to the less fortunate." Lexie said watching the scene in front of her.

" Uh huh." Dean said watching it too, his hands folded in his chest.

" You think we should tell him, that he's still in the dominatrix out fit? Which is… why the boy was staring."

" No… I don't really think we should tell him."

" I wonder how awkward that boy feels after seeing a full grown man come towards him. Wearing tight black shorts and chains all over his body."

" With a wig still on." Dean finished. " Pretty awkward… I suppose."

" You think Sam wouldn't go near a man for a while after that experience…You know I have to kill him if he hurts the boy right?"

Dean looked at Lexie who was watching Sam. " I'll help you."

" Okay."

" Huh!! Huh!! What are you looking at?" Sam said standing over the boy, who was now on the floor.

Lexie chuckled at the scene. " What's so funny?" Dean asked.

" Trust me… you don't wanna know." Lexie said imagining the view the little boy had on Sam's penis. A smile still plastered on her lips.

" Tell me."

" Really… Dean you don't want to know."


	10. Death a gift

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet 'the slayer' that their dead father once knew. The brothers finally finds out what the yellow eyed demon is after and the master plan behind it all. But with new adventures comes new challenges. Dean is given an option to take the Demons side, will he take it or not? Read more…..R&R

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter 10**

**Death a Gift**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

A circle could be seen from up above. A girl in the middle, along with 3 other people near by. Sam stood, arm cross waiting for the portal to open. It had been 10 minutes since the incantation had been said, and so far nothing had happen. 

Lexie too looked at Raven who was in the center of the circle, her eyes close and face focus. The group had talked about what might happen during this ritual, and what might happen after. They had agreed that if anything happens to Raven, the ritual will not be done. As for the exchange, only the people who made this ritual knew of it.

Dean winced, a ray of light blinding his eyes. Raven's skin now had veins all over, her hair black and her eyes voided of pupils.

" Raven you okay?!" Lexie took a step forward, but was stopped by Deans hands around her waist.

Raven looked at her, hatred in her eyes as she looked at the people around her. " Apner."

She uttered, a voice unknown to them or herself. " Apner portene til oracle."

With those words said, a gust of wind blew. Forcing them to close their eyes, protecting them. A portal opened in front of them as the wind slowly died down.

Lexie stepped up, heading towards the portal. " This is it… Whatever comes out after me" She looked at both Sam and Dean, both armed with weapons. " Kill it."

She stepped towards the portal, her feet only inches away. An hand stopped her, forcing her to turn around.

" Dean." She looked at him concern in his eyes.

" I'm sorry." He whispered as he pushed her behind him and ran into the portal. Leaving Lexie on the floor, Sam kneeling next to her.

Lexie looked in front of her, the portal now gone and in its place a six foot demon.

* * *

Dean squint his eyes in the darkness, trying to see his surrounding. He took a few steps forward hearing his steps echo throughout the place. After a few seconds of walking he stopped, finding that the floor had ended. Below him an endless abyss. 

" Hey! Is anyone here?!" He waited for an answer, as his voice echoed throughout the place.

"Hello!!" He yelled. Once again waiting for a reply.

"You are not allowed here." A mans voice echoed as the place slowly light itself up.

" I want to know about the rising?" Dean yelled, ignoring his statement.

The man laughed at him. " And you think that I would answer your questions."

" Yes actually. That was the reason why I came here."

" Give me a reason why I should. You barged into my sanctuary without permission or offerings. Tell why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Dean looked around, seeing small stepping stones. Allowing travelers to go from one place to another. The stones far from one another and in different heights. Dean could see the rocks go on, until his eyes could not see it anymore.

He put his hand out, a small box in his palm. " This." It was the box he had taken from the coven house. It's eyes opened to watch the surrounding in front of it.

The room began to brighten as a small child showed itself behind Dean, his eyes voided of anything, a look of amusement in his face.

Dean turned around behind him, after hearing a giggle emanating from behind him.

"Gee. That's a pretty box you got there Mister." The boy said as he skipped himself closer to Dean.

Dean kept his eyes on the boy, not wanting to look away. Dean gave the box to the boy, watching him as his face light up, a grin on his face.

Dean gazed at the boy, as he sat himself on the floor, playing with the box in front of him. Watching all the eyes as it moved and looked at him. The boy was around 6 by the look of it. He was wearing a dark green school boy outfit, had jet black hair slick back , and pale skin.

" I want to know about the Rising." He demanded, waiting for an answer.

The boy still played with the box, petting it like it was a pet. " There, there. I'll take care of you."

Dean repeated his question again, waiting for a respond. But still no comply. He walked closer to the boy, until he was towering over him. " Tell me about the Rising."

He watched as the boy stop playing with his new toy. He gazed at Dean, his eyes narrowing before placing a smile on his pale lips. " Are you sure that is the question you should be asking?" The boy said cheerfully, his grin mocking him.

" Then what should I be asking?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, a grin still plastered on the boys face.

" Does this form bother you?" The boy walked around Dean, the box hugged tightly in his arms.

" No... It's a bit Marry Poppins for my taste but…No." He boy giggled, stopping in front of Dean, giving him a big smile. Dean winched at the sight of the boys teeth, which were shark like fangs, little worms crawling all over them.

"You know what to ask for Mister." Dean didn't know what was going on this little boys head, but whatever it was he didn't' have time to deal with it.

" What is the Rising?" Dean repeated.

" That's not the question you want to ask me." The boy stood his place, watching Dean ponder over his words.

" What does the yellow eyed demon want with Sam's and his X file friends?" The boy grinned at him.

" They are the key."

" Key to what?"

" To an army." Dean let her word sink in. An army. Sam was a key… and so where the others. Dean remember Litlith saying something about her family. The yellow eyed wanted to bring all of his son's and daughter to earth. But that wasn't the only thing, he was working for something else more powerful.

" What do the keys open?"

The boy grinned at him again, approving the question he asked." The seven gates of hell."

Dean stood in awe. " The seven gates of hell." He repeated. He knew he couldn't let this happen. If the gates were to open…A look of horror appeared on his face. Dean thought of the consciences of the things to happen. But there was no words to describe for the things that would happen.

" How do I stop the rising." Dean demanded.

The boy giggles at him. " You don't."

" What do you mean by that."

" Exactly what it means… You don't." Dean lowered his gaze at the boy. Trying to find a ways to stop the inevitable. " Tell me a way!" Dean shout, there must be away he thought. Not wanting to accept the fact.

" It is already written, and what is written must be done." The boy now turned himself into a little girl, about 4 years of age. Wearing a pink sun dress and a brown teddy bear in her arms. Dean watched as she played with her skirt. Turning round and round watching it whirl in the air.

" Why do you so sad?" She said bending down to look at Deans face.

Dean thought back to the last words his father had told him. There must be a way, Dean thought. " What am I suppose to do." He said to no one in particular.

The girl watched him, a grin on her face. " It is written…And what it written must be done… You can not stop it from happening."

Dean lifted his face up, gazing at the girl in front of him. " I can't stop it but there is a way to end it."

She smiled at him, nodding her head slowly. " How do I end the Rising when it begins."

* * *

Lexie looked at the 6 feet demon in front of her. His body made out of scale. Sam stood next to her, looking at the demon. 

" Got a plan?" Sam asked, his pistol pointed towards it.

" Go get Raven." Lexie demanded. Sam looked at Raven who had passed out on the ground next to the demon.

" And what are you going to do?" Sam said concern in his voice.

"Beat it until I feel better." Lexie walked towards it, holding her spiked axe in the air. Sending it down towards the back of the demons head. The axe cracked into pieces, as the demon turn around to look at her.

Lexie forcefully smiled at the handle of her axe. " I really liked that axe."

With one swift hand movement. The demon send Lexie flying, hitting a near by tree slightly cracking it from the impact.

" Lexie!!!" Sam yelled, getting the attention of the demon.

Sam shoot the demon. The bullets reflected off the demons scale. Ricocheting the bullets around them. Sam watched as the demon came closer, the bullets only stalling for what was to come.

" Hey Ugly!" Lexie picked herself off the ground. Her left arm swaying as she forced herself up. " I'm not done with you." She stood somewhat shaky as she pushed her shoulder back in place.

Lexie looked at Sam, wanting him to get as far away from here as possible. Sam took his cue, taking Raven in his arms and running towards the car as soon as the demon turned away.

Lexie waited for the demon to come to her, a plan slowly forming in her mind. He stride towards her, as she kept her gaze at him. This is going to be fun, she thought sarcastically.

He stood in front of Lexie waiting for her to take the first hit. Lexie punched the man in front of her, watching him move back slightly, as he swiftly swung his arm at her. She dodge it at the last minute as his knuckles hit the tree behind her. Knocking the tree to the ground, an indent of his knuckles on it.

She took a few steps away from him, allowing her body to go into fighting trance. She needed time to find a way to defeat him.

Lexie drop kicked him, forcing him back slightly. She lifted her right leg up aiming for the side of his ribs, only to be stopped by his hand. As he lifted her off the ground and dropping her body on his knee.

Lexie yelled out in pain, as her body dropped to the floor. She slowly tried to get herself up, the taste of blood in her mouth. The demon took her by the back of her shirt, lifting her up again. Lexie swung her elbow into his left eye. Allowing him to drop her to the floor.

She stood once again, examining the demon in front of her. They demon took another swing which she blocked. She rainbow kick him, kicking his chest and chin. He stumble slightly, but soon regained his balance.

He soccer punched Lexie sending her to fly off a near by boulder. Her bones cracking from the impact. Lexie laid there for a few moments as the demon came closer to her. She tried to move her body but the pain was unbearable.

The demon took her by her shirt again , lifting her up to his level. " Do you fear death?" He said, his voice deep and mocking.

* * *

Her smile got wider. " Death is your gift." 

" What do you mean?"

" Death is your gift." She repeated. " Only when the blood stop to flow, will the gates close."

" I kill Sam." Dean whispered.

" Blood opens the gates and only when the blood stop to flow will the gates close." She said, as she changes her form into Sam.

"No… I won't do it." Dean said looking at the demon in front of him.

" Death is your gift." Sam repeated, watching Dean step back from him.

" There must be some other way!" Dean pleaded.

" It's the only way." Sam said as Dean shook his head rapidly. Denying the facts, he couldn't kill his only family. He was the only thing he had left.

" Didn't you promise to keep this family safe." Sam said, walking towards Dean who took a step back with every step he took.

" You promise." Sam said.

" I won't do it." Dean was now kneeling on the floor, as his eyes began to cloud. As he felt Sam take him by his shirt and up in the air.

" Death is your gift." Sam said smiling at him. Dean allowed himself to be lifted. Thinking that there was no reason to live. His eyes voided of any emotion.

Sam took Dean and threw him to the abyss. The words ' Death is your gift' echoing throughout his mind.

* * *

Lexie narrowed her eyes at him. She took both of her hands and dug her fingers into his eyes. Watching as green puss squirt from inside. The demon dropped her, his hand on his face. 

" I fear nothing." Lexie stood up ignoring the pain coming from her body. " I'm the slayer…and that means… I'm going to kill you." Lexie ran up behind him, jumping to his shoulder and snapping his head. The demon fell to the ground, as Lexie stood over him.

" I told you so."

Lexie kicked the body, allowing it to turn. She sat herself down on his chest. As she punched the demon in front of her. Taking out the last of her anger on him.

" Lexie!!" Sam called. Running his way towards her, weapons in his hands.

" Hey Sam." Lexie turned to the demon again punching his face as hard as she could.

" Lexie." She turned to him again. " Its dead."

" I know." A grunt was heard from the man in front of her. Lexie took another swing at it.

" Ow!" Dean said, putting his hand on his face. Lexie took another swing at the other side of his face.

" Lexie! Stop punching it Dean." Sam took hold of her right arm which was aiming for Dean's face again.

" I know." She struggled to get off Sam's grip. "Now let me go." Lexie took another swing at Dean hitting his right eye.

Sam took Lexie of off Dean. As Dean tried to recover himself. " What the hell was that for?"

" You don't know!" She said mockingly. " Maybe I should use you for a punching bag until you remember why!!!" She made another attempt to hit him, but was held back by Sam.

* * *

Back in the car 

A women walked around the 67 Impala, opening the back door and allowing herself in. Raven laid in the back seat of the car. Still unconscious from the previous event.

The women came closer to Raven, as she took out a small box from her jacket inside packet and placed it in her hand. She opened it, a small fog came out from it and entered itself into Raven's opened mouth. The women touched Ravens face slowly before leaving.

* * *

A man stood from a far watching the scene below him. 

"Don't do it!… " The man said in a deep voice. " Don't!!!" He watched as Sam came running towards Lexie.

" Who is it?!" He said girlishly, as he watched Lexie punch Dean on the face.

" I'm sorry." He said sadly, now imitating another boys voice. Lexie hit Dean again.

" It was me." He said this time imitating a deep voice. Sam held onto Lexie arm, stopping her from hitting Dean again. " I'm the one he fell in love with."

" You?" Lexie struggles to get his arms off Sam. " Don't blame him."

" No??" He said, sounding like a shock little girl. " You bitch." Lexie took another swing at Dean.

" You left me… You left me… I loved you…" Lexie yelled at Dean, Sam holding her back, not wanting Dean to get beat up more then he already was.

" You don't know what you did to me.. To my heart." The man said mockingly, sounding bored at the scene in front of him.

" We can make this work." Dean held his hands up his face in defense.

" Yes we can." Sam let go of Lexie who looked slightly calm.

" How?" Lexie looked at Sam taking his arm to help her up.

" We can all have a three way and have massive orgies!" Dean stood up, now looking at Lexie who narrowed her eyes at him.

" I would like that." The man said once again in a girly voice.

" Now! Let's go off to the fag mobile!!!" Sam pointed the way to the car. As the group slowly made its way to the place Sam had pointed. The man watched them as the walked. His eyes narrowed, as a smirk place itself on his lips.

" Having fun?"

The man turned around, watching the women walk towards him. He frown at the sight of her.

" What's wrong, disappointed that it was me?" She teased.

" What are you doing here Litlith?"

" Aww. Don't you miss me." Litlith made herself comfortable next to him. Sitting herself down on a rock.

" No. Now what are you doing here?" He grabbed the base of her neck feeling her circulation of blood stop.

" I can do whatever I please." She said, mocking his every move.

He let go of her neck not wanting to touch her. She smiled seductively at him.

" Its almost time." She said. Watching the people below her, as her eyes turned black.

"Almost is not soon enough."

* * *

**Authors comment:** Okay I updated lol I had projects another lol and then finals which I think I might have failed or at least government, and maybe English… yay me. Math was hard so that one too. But he said he wasn't going to count it b/c it was so hard. I need to stop being absent. I hope you like the chapter. I hope I update soon b/c I have a Vk this week. Hopefully I will if not then sorry. Ohhh this is the first time I updated w/out it being 3 or 4 am in the morning. I'm slightly proud of that.

**Review**


	11. First Man Down

**Authors note: **Okay as you all know this is a Supernatural fanfic, since you did click on supernatural. This story is going to take place after the Winchester father died. And for future reference I do not own Supernatural… I don't really know why I have to state that but most/ if not almost all the authors I have read so far always say it. So just in case of some unknown purposes that I don't know of… YEAH…

* * *

**Summary: **Dean and Sam meet 'the slayer' that their dead father once knew. The brothers finally finds out what the yellow eyed demon is after and the master plan behind it all. But with new adventures comes new challenges. Dean is given an option to take the Demons side, will he take it or not? Read more…..R&R

* * *

**Hunters meets Slayer**

**Chapter 11**

**First Man Down**

**By: Venetrixis**

* * *

**( P.S this is me trying to finish up the story as fast as I can. Which unfortunately is not fast enough. P.S I hate proof reading and grammar.)**

Sam opened his eyelids slowly, feeling the weigh as he force them open. He could feel the rough wall rub against his back. Feeling newly found pain course throughout his body as he felt consciousness. The image was a blur, mere shadows of people.

His head was spinning, feeling the pain from the previous blow that had led him to this situation.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

" _What the hell were you thinking?!!!" Lexie paced around, her hands in a fist. She'd been wanting to hit Dean for a while now. Sam had requested that they go to the car. They had followed his orders without question._

_Dean positioned himself on a tree, not bothering to answer any of their questions, until they stop yelling at him or calmed down a little._

" _What the hell Dean! You go off without even saying anything to us!" Sam yelled. _

" _If you wanted to go. I would've let you go! Instead of pushing me to the ground and go all mysterious on us!" Lexie stood behind Sam, fuming. _

" _What is going on, Dean? What the hell is happening? Huh!" Sam moved closer to him. Dean stared blankly at both of them, knowing fully well that they were talking about different things._

" _What if something happened in there? What if whatever was there wanted to murder you?" Lexie leaned on the car, not wanting to get closer to Dean._

" _What the hell is happening Dean?" Sam repeated, looking Dean in the eye. " What are you keeping from me?" _

" _Nothing." Dean said coolly. He didn't want to tell Sam anything. He didn't know why, but he just didn't. Maybe it was the fact that the demon just told him that Sam was a key to an army. He knew that he couldn't keep the secret forever but he also wanted to keep it from him as long as possibly could._

_Sam chuckled at his response. " Nothing." Sam said sarcastically. " Of course its nothing. Its always nothing! You know dad use to say the same thing. He would keep us in the shadows, making us do whatever he wanted us to do. Follow his orders with out question, his little two drones. That what we were!"_

" _You have no right to talk about him like that. Sam!" Dean shot back. " Or didn't' you forget all the things that he'd done for us. He saved your ass plenty of times!" Dean stepped up to Sam, looking up at him. " You don't know anything!"_

" _That's right Dean!.. I don't know anything!" Sam glared down at his older brother. "How could I when you keep secrets from me… I had to hear it from a demon that my own family were keeping secrets from me. Dean!" Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. " How betrayed do you think I felt when I found out. All this time we were searching for who I am, and the answer where right in front of me." _

_Dean gaze down, unable to look at his own brother. He had made a promise to his father, a promise that he might have to break._

" _Litlith told me. She said that you knew what I was." Dean stared at his brother, pitying him. "But how would you know? And even if you did why didn't dad or you say anything about it… Why keep it a secret?" Sam kept his gaze at him; spilling the questions and emotions he had felt since that day. He wanted to know why they kept this from him. Why was he kept in the dark? Didn't they trust him? _

" _What am I, Dean?" Sam looked down at him, questions in his eyes._

_Dean stared into Sam's eye, seeing it plead for the truth. He had been lied to for while now. A secret that even Dean wished he didn't know about. Dean paused for a moment, before starting his story._

" _Before dad died…he told me something"_

" _What?" Dean looked at the ground, not wanting to look Sam in the eye. " He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, take care of you."_

" _He told you that a million times." Sam stated._

" _Yea." Dean gazed up at Sam. " But this time was different. He said that I had to save you."_

_Sam stared into his brother eyes seeing the sadness that he never seen before. " Save me from what? The demon?"_

" _No, Sam… from yourself… Look. I wish our old man hadn't told me." Dean looked at Sam, wanting him to know how hard this was for him. That he wasn't the only one who felt alone. " Sam. I don't know what to do? Sam I'm.. " Dean began but was interrupted._

" _What do you mean save me from myself?" Sam didn't want to hear his apology, not wanting to forgive him so easily for what he'd done. _

_Dean nodded his head to himself, knowing that Sam didn't want to understand what he went through. But he should have seen it coming. " He said that you will become something. And that if you do…I would have to kill you."_

_There was a pause, none of them really knowing what to say. Sam looked down, unable to look at his brother anymore. _

" _Look, lets just forget about this." Dean began a fake smile on his face. " I want to rest, I'm tried looking for this demon or hunting." _

"_Dean." Dean looked up at him. " When the time comes?…Will you be able to kill me?"_

_Dean knew he was serious. " For real Sam, I don't really know."_

" _You have to promise me that you'll kill me." Sam looked at his brother, asking a request that would cause to much pain for his brother. " You have to promise me Dean."_

_Dean scratched his head. He never wanted this to happen. " I don't know."_

" _Dean! Millions will die if you don't kill me."_

" _Sam, you don't even know that. For all you know you alive will cause world peace and end world hunger!"_

" _Fuck Dean! This is not a joke!" He yelled. " I need you to do this for me."_

_Dean stared at him tears about to fall from his eyes, " There must be some other way."_

" _Fine, but if there isn't… You will kill me." Sam stated._

" _Fine." Dean said blankly. He walked towards the car, only to be stopped by Lexie._

" _Hold on there Romeo. Your not done yet." Lexie blocked his path, her arms folded. She knew this was not the best of time to ask, but she had to know. Asking her question later would only make her feel awkward. " What did they say?"_

_Dean sighed; he knew what she was talking about. But he also didn't want to talk about it. " Later." He waved her away not wanting to talk to her anymore. He hated doing this to her, but he really wasn't in the mood._

" _Now, Dean." Lexie blocked him again, narrowing her eyes at him. _

_Dean looked at her, feeling her anger. " You can't stop it." Lexie stared at him waiting for him to finish his story._

"_He...she, whatever it was said there was no way to stop it… Sam." Dean said turning his head towards Sam. " And the others are the keys. Together they open the seven gates of hell…where the army is." Dean said blankly, putting no emotions to his words. He didn't tell them all the facts, but it was enough to get them by. Dean remembered what the demon had told him ' death was his gift.' These words repeated in his mind, not really knowing what to say or think about it. If that was his gift, then will he be able to kill Sam when the time comes? Dean didn't know and he also didn't want to think about it anymore._

_Dean walked away from Lexie, moving himself closer to the car. Lexie stared back at him, feeling bad for the future to come. He would have to make a choice, to kill his own brother. _

_Sam stood behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. " Let's go." She nodded, following him to the car._

* * *

"This era, is unacceptable. Human walk audaciously, while demon are merely myths trapped in the dreams of children. " Sam could since the woman annoyance. Her voice was harsh and demanding to the world around her. 

" That will change, be patient my lord." A man voice now was heard. His voice deep and rugged.

" Your previous plan was a failure. To think that you will succeed in your action is imputable."

"It may have been but at least we know."

"You acknowledge nothing. The rising is rapidly arriving and your master will not be satisfied in your progress."

" If you're so displeased of my progress then why don't you do it yourself."

The woman looked at the man in disgust. " I would kill you right now; watch your skin peal off your body. Your screams will be songs in my ears and your blood, my entertainment."

" Watch it there princess. You know as will as I do that you will not harm me."

The woman placed her hand on the mans neck, lifting him off the ground. " You do not command me." He grinned at her. She felt him taunting her. This lower demon was trying to break her pride, she thought. She dropped him on the ground, watching him as his lungs yearned for air. She turned her head towards the door as another woman entered. " What is your purpose here?"

" I'm offended." The woman said, placing her hand on her chest in mock offense. The woman amused herself, feeling a cold smile creep on her flawless face. " Can't a girl simply have the pleasure to be in the presence of two of the most precious people in the world to me."

" I do not feel this pleasure you speak of, only a poignant feeling. I feel more pleasure watching you die, screaming in my hands." Sam could see the woman shadow as she walked out of the room. He kept his eyes on her until she was gone. Sadness swept over him.

" She's a ray of sunshine. Makes me feel all warm and cozy inside."

" What do you want Litlith?" He said dully.

" What, you don't believe me either?" Litlith said sounding shocked.

" Cut the act, I don't have time for you."

Litlith placed a small smile on her face, moving herself leisurely towards him. She placed herself comfortably on top of him, spreading her legs to give herself leverage. The man narrowed his eyes at her, revolted by her actions. " I just want to play." She whispered.

He scowled at the woman in front of him, feeling her eyes on him. He places his hand on her chest, smiling at her seductively before pushing her off of him. He walked over her, hearing her chuckle behind him, his ears bleeding for relief. " Knock yourself out." he said closing the door behind him.

Sam kept his eyes close as he heard her advance towards him. In moments felt her cold hands caress the cuts on his body. She dug her nails slowly into them, pealing the loose skin off his body. Sam flinched at the pain. He opened his eyes knowing that was what she wanted.

" My little toy is awake." Litlith moved closer to him. She could feel his breath heavily on her skin. " I guess its time to play."

" Fine. Then let's play man hunt." He narrowed his eyes at her, as she chuckled at him amuse by his words. " I will kill you, and I won't regret it."

" Me?" Litlith traced the muscle on his body, feeling his breath for her. " I'm not the one who killed her."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sam walked up the stairs to the room they had rented. The group had gone to a small town in North Carolina for another gig. The town use to be full of farms until the depression. The they were sold, made into factories and into the small town it is now. _

_They had rented two rooms in the only hotel in town, 5 miles away from town. The hotel used to be a large farm house, but the owner had no more money, turning their house into a hotel for people who wanted to relax. The hotel's definition of relaxing ( disliked by Lexie) was giving the residents a plot of land in their stay, making it into a garden . _

_Lexie had said it was harsh labor only meant to make the stupid people work on their land and sell there hard work for money. But some of the people did it and enjoyed it._

_After the fight two night's ago, Dean had decided that it would be best to find all the people like Sam or as he quoted it " lets go unite Sam's X-men league." They had done some internet research only to find that there was only 6 people other then Sam who's house was burned down, six month after their birth. Four of these people were reported missing. One with unknown residency and one living here. _

_The theory to the missing people, was that they were either dead or kidnap by the demon. The likely theory was the kidnapping, the fact that they needed them to open the portal was a given. _

_Sam walked in the room, carrying food in his arm. " Hey your awake!" Sam said happily._

_Raven turned to him, giving him a weak smile. " Yea I guess so. If you call my eyes half open and heavy and my brain snoring awake."_

"_Well you were out for a while and I think I you drooled while I was putting you in bed." He gave her one of his dashing smiles, before putting the food in front of her._

" _Haha. That's really funny Sam. If you keep it up, I might not teach you anymore magic."_

" _Nooo. I'm sorry." Sam said putting his arm out to her as if to stop her._

" _Good." _

" _But you really did drool on me, I even have the wet spot on my shirt to prove it." He grinned at her, pointing at the shirt he wore last night on the nightstand . Raven turned to look at the shirt, only to see a large dark spot. She smiled apologetically. " I'll buy you a new one?"_

_He chuckled at her response. " I think I can live without that shirt. Plus the mighty power of the washing machine, and captain detergent will do just fine."_

_She smiled at him. " Okay, but let me make it up to you by teaching you how to control you powers better. Deal?"_

" _I don't know… " He stared at her, as if pondering over the issue, Raven gave him a questionably look. " Ohhh… okay." Sam said playfully as if giving up something precious, giving her another one of his seductive smiles._

" _Ok!" Raven clapped her hands together, sitting herself properly on the bed. " Move that." she said pointing at the remote._

_Sam concentrated at the remote moving it across the table. " Very good, I think you did better then me on my first month"_

" _Thanks."_

" _But you should learn to control the movement. Just because you can move the thing, doesn't mean you have control."_

" _But I moved it, did you just not see me move it from one side of the table to the other."_

" _Yea but it almost fall off the edge of the table."_

" _But it didn't and that's what count." Sam pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes at him._

"_Okay… Then bring that Bible to you." _

_Sam did as he was told. He stared at the Bible, concentrating to make it move to him._

_The book flew off the table and into Sam's face forcing him back. He gently grab the book and threw it to the floor. The sound of Raven laughing in his ear. _

" _That's what you get for making it go fast." Sam narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to laugh harder then she already was. " Hahaha… You have this huge red mark on you forehead and the word BLE!!" She pointed at the letters, laughing all the while._

" _Ohh yeah… I'll give you a mark to laugh about!" Sam jumped at her, catching her off guard. She screamed after seeing a large figure come towards her. Sam placed himself on top of her, pinning her hands on her chest with one hand. He wrote loser on her forehead with his nail._

" _Ahhhh!!!! Stop, okay.. okay Stop!!! Ahhhhh" Raven screamed closing her eyes, Sam's hands were now on her face, pushing her head down on the mattress under her._

_Raven wrapped her left leg around Sam's right, forcing his legs to go straight before flipping him to his right. Sam yelled out of surprise, as he found himself an the floor and underneath her._

" _Neat trick you got there." _

"_I learned a few tricks here and there." Sam laughed at this statement, before looking at her. She smirked at him, as if challenging him to do something about the situation. Sam accepted the challenge, grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her to the side, flipping the situation around. _

" _So what know, teach?" Sam said seductively, putting his face closer to her, waiting for her next move. Raven gazed into his hazel eye, feeling herself getting pulled into them. _

_She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, stopping an inch away from his face. "This." She whispered before closing the last remaining space between them. _

_Sam placed his left hand under her waist, pulling her closer to him. His right hand roamed under her shirt, feeling the heat from her body. Raven moaned from the contact, feeling her body shiver from his touch. _

_He kneeled himself up taking off his shirt. He looked down at her, a teasing smile on their faces. She placed her hand on his chest, tracing his chest with her finger. His silhouette creating a perfect embodiment of a god. She pushed him to the ground allowing her to place herself on top of him. A seductive smile rose to her lips._

_Sam watched her every move, as she seductively came closer to him. He licked his lips, yearning her once more. He could feel the arousal getting stronger, almost unbearable. She slowly took off her tank top, her fair skin almost glowing from the light. _

_They kept their eyes on each other, niether wanting to look away. He moved in closer to her, kissing her lightly on the lips before breaking contact. His stomach doing a back flip from the brief contact._

_She slowly unbutton his jeans, feeling his gazed on her. She threw the jeans to the side, before meeting his gaze. His dark hazel eyes clouded by desire, yet a softness to them. _

_He allowed her to have her moments, watching her as she explored his body. Allowing her to do what she pleased, without his interference. She placed herself on top of his arousal, feeling the hardness under her. Sam breathed deeply from her actions, as she thrust her body. He moaned, feeling the arousal getting harder._

" _You know. Its only fair if you take off your shorts." He said seductively, staring down at her boy shorts before looking back at her. She smirk at his statement, thrusting her body once again, moaning from the slight pleasure in her actions. Sam placed his hands on her hips, helping her. He allowed his body to move with her, feeling his arousal wanting to penetrate her._

" _You're a tease." Sam whispered, moaning lowly from pleasure._

" _Only when I want to be." She smirk seductively at him, lust in her eyes. Sam chuckled, as he pushed his lower body to met her thrust, causing to moan loudly. Holding on to his chest for support. He smiled at her; she wasn't the only one that can play her games. _

_He watched her breath heavily, feeling his arousal wanting to be inside her. " You think you can handle it?" He teased. " I'm very gifted." _

_Sam smiled at his own amusement, watching her open her mouth to protest and then closed it. "speechless?" He watched her again as she opened her mouth, but words were not the once that came out of her mouth. Raven spat out blood, hitting Sam's face, before collapsing to the floor._

" _Raven!?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Other side to town**_

_Dean and Lexie entered the old Victorian styled mansion. The placed looked like it was deserted for centuries. The furniture was still in place, blankets covering over them with cobwebs, dust marking their footsteps as they searched the house. _

" _Are you sure this is where he lives?" Lexie asked , staring at a large family portrait on top of the fireplace."_

" _I'm sure. His mail was directed here."_

" _Yeah, but no one has opened them." Lexie waved the unopened mail in the air._

" _He might still be here. Let search the place before we go."_

"_Okay."_

" _I'm taking the basement, take this floor."_

" _Fine." Lexie walked away from him, heading toward the right side of the house. She turned back to look at Dean only to see he was gone. He had been acting weirdly since that day; Distant to everyone around him, giving everyone the cold shoulder and spending more time alone. He only talked when it was needed and even then she felt his words distant and cold. She knew he was going threw a rough time, cooping the pain by blocking the world around him. _

_She opened the door leading to the kitchen. Pots, pans, and various utensil scattered on the floor. "Abandon." She whispered to herself, kicking a pot near her lightly._

_She headed towards the back of the house, made of out serious doors and corridors. Great this place is a maze, she thought. She headed down the dark hall, passing statues, painting and armors. The mahogany walls were decorated with baby angels, their hands together or up in the air,; all of them staring towards you. Lexie felt someone staring at her but let the feeling go. It's probably these creepy angels, she thought. _

_She walked further down, still feeling someone staring at her. She turned around quickly, a small mouse running across the hall could be seen near by. Its eyes reflected the light from her flashlight. She watched the mouse turn to her before heading towards his hole._

_She turned away, walking towards the end of the hallway. She was unaware as the angels head turned to her direction watching her every moment. She listen carefully to her surrounding, changing her mind about this place being abandon. Her footsteps echoing throughout the hall, the floor creaking with every step._

_She slowly turned the knob, hearing the door creak as she pushed it open. Her flashlight pointing down. _

_Stairs?, Lexie thought. But Dean went downstairs.. There must be more ways to get down. She walked down the stairs slowly, afraid that it might break under her weight._

_A noise could be heard behind her, Lexie turned around, only to see the mouse again on the top of the stairs. I swear I'm going to murder that mouse, she thought. She headed down again, hearing the safety bring pulled down._

_Lexie held up her hand, hearing a sound familiar to her. She turned around slowly , wanting to know her attacker. She looked up at him, her eyes widened. The trigger was pulled, before she could protest. The bullet was aimed at her heart. _

_

* * *

_

_**Authors notes**: I have nothing to say… Like I said I'm trying to end the story. I'm getting bored with it and would like to finish it._

_Review… w/e I don't really care._


End file.
